Second Shadow
by SaetonLaChapelle
Summary: A book, which was long forgotten, until Watanuki reopened it. A creature from the shadows which once plagued him returns, wanting his life. Can he truly resist his own fears, or will someone finally come to his rescue. Warning: DARK! Finished!
1. The Beginning

_**Chris**: Ah, my first fanfiction of xxxHolic. Well, it's nice to meet all of you. My name is Chris, as you can see, and this is my version of a disclaimer (although truly I am not "disclaiming" anything. I figure you all realize by now that if I'm making fanfictions of the plotline, I probably don't own it.). So yes, for a little about myself, my main fanfiction area has to be within Descendants of Darkness (Yami no Matsuei) where my biggest hits and largest series has been created. I have decided to enter into your world though, and hope to make myself known. So please, enjoy, and leave a review or two so I might be able to continue with this lovely journey._

* * *

**Prologue**

A childs mind is deep and unknown, a vast territory of which the adult brain can not comprehend, although they claim to know for they were once in that state. As years go by though, the human mind changes, evolves, so fast that such a black hole that they call the imagination fades before they can even realize. Yes, many admit that they do not have the ability to conjure up playful acts or visions in their heads like they were once able to as younger beings, but they still claim to be able to have some inkling of that talent within themselves.

It's scary, to think of the childs mind. While the human body is young, it can vividly see things that are not there. A childs "make believe friend" is it's true companion. They argue, they care, and they play while the parental figures are busy with their chores and work. And as one gets older they think back to that "make believe buddy" and something clicks within their heads. Didn't that individual have a body, a soul? It was not a creation that they had created, it was almost like a real person, and they could truly see them with their minds eye. No, no one else could, but they could. They were the only ones, and they could tell you every single detail of the person to heart.

So who is to say that the invisible friend was make believe, or if the imagination is a realm to a whole different world for children with much time on their hands, and lonely hearts.

And that was where Watanuki Kimihiro stood. And yet his "imaginary friends" where not so friendly, in fact, the young child, not yet even five, wished they would just go away and leave him be. They frightened him, followed his every move, and watched his every step. No matter where he tread, they were there, waiting, watching, and only he could bear witness to their cruel smiles, their rotted bodies and decaying flesh.

One especially.

A creature would always be there, in the background, and even so, would scare him the most. It was a nasty monster, created unknowingly. It would stand there, behind all the others, and watch, stare at him through eyes Watanuki could not see. A silhouette it was, a figure he could not see, nor did he ever want to. Its plain figure was enough to make him want to sob, to curl up into a frightened ball and scream.

Every night, since he could remember, this creature would be there. His mother and father would step in, holding his small frail body, and place him into be, taking the covers and gently placing them over his being. With all the care in the world they would bend over, kissing him lightly, ruffling his unruly hair, and tell him to keep the covers over himself, to sleep peacefully and ignore his imagination. Then they would stand up and turn off the light, exiting the room and leaving him there in the darkness.

Except he was never alone.

His bedrooms window, which stood over him across the room, was always the bars which kept the creature at bay. And that's where it would stand. A silhouette of evil, which during the rain, snow, or fog, would stand at his window, long body fingers curling, scratching the glass. And it would remain there while he shuddered, his eyes wide, hands grabbing at the comforter, tears streaming down his cheeks. Before long he would throw the blanket over his head and curl into a ball, because we all know that beneath the covers we are all safe as children.

And yet, it would remain, scratching, waiting.

Until then.

Watanuki Kimihiro lay, crying for his parents not to leave him there, begging them to once again allow him into their room. They would not accept though, telling him that he needed to learn to keep the monsters in his mind at bay, that if he believed them not to be real, they would disappear.

Bending over, his father handed him a small leather bound book. Inside were no words, merely a small journal. He spoke casually, calmly, explaining that it was a journal, and whenever he felt scared to use it to write in, to explain his fears and to leave them in writing to be forgotten.

Watanuki didn't want to write though, he just wanted to be able to lie in bed without fear and fall asleep without nightmares.

So the book remained on the shelf beside his window, along with the many other story books.

He waited, as his parents shut off the light. With the blanket pulled up to his chin, eyes already wide with the fear of what was to come, he waited for the creature to appear within his window.

But it didn't.

Slowly he sat up, the door shutting behind him, and stares at the window. He could see the shadows of the tree's, the branching hanging low, and the house which always remained behind his own. But no nasty monster, no demon which waited for his tears.

And a hand shot up, curling around the glass, causing him to cry and throw the covers over himself. From outside a storm began to brew, the rain falling into the window in small taps, catching the rhythm of the creature which clawed with more ferocity then he had ever known.

Slowly he lifted his head, watching in horror as the creature climbed up, hand pressed against the window.

And it opened.

He couldn't do anything but sniffle, too terrified to scream as the thing pushed open his window, the creaking being put to silence by the thunder in the background. Slowly it pulled itself up, the sounds of squishing and other such horrible noises following its soaked body. As he stared, it lifted what he believed to be a head, the thing cracking and twitching every so often, and letting out a weak solid choking moan.

And lightning lit up the room, and the thing disappeared. Slowly lifted his head again, noting the window was still open, and peaked around his room.

A shot, lightning struck, and he could only sit there, a silent scream ringing his head, mouth agape.

The monster, creature, thing was crawling on all fours, pulling with its long fingernails, on his floor. It left a trail of water behind it, its body still twitching. As it moved it let out the gasping sound, as if in silent torture, and continued its way.

Before long Watanuki could see it, the shape reaching his bed post, disappearing from his view. But he could not move, could not breath, and he watched before long the fingers, the hands in which he dreaded, curl to the top of his post. Slowly it pulled itself up, not standing, not quite sitting, but enough so only the top of its head could be view. There he could finally see it, its eyeless sockets, crimson skin, dyed with a substance he didn't know.

And it screamed.

Instantly the child dived from the bed, escaping the covers which he always knew to be his sanctuary and reached his door. Grabbing the handle he pulled with all his might, but it didn't budge. With a shocked and defeated cry he spun around, racing to the window, remembering how high he currently was only after he had nearly slipped out. Turning back, he nearly cried out in relief as he spotted no figure at the foot of his bed, trying to crawl up and get its nasty hands around him.

He blinked and the lightning flashed.

Before he could respond the creature had dived, hands out, the blood curling scream tearing into his eardrums.

And he grabbed the book, his own voice ringing out without his mind even registering it, and threw it, the book sailing from his fingers into going through the creature which was mere inches from his face, claws scraping his cheeks.

It disappeared, the book slamming into the wall with a dull thud, landing at the side of his bed. Watanuki Kimihiro slid to the floor behind his window, the rain pouring down on him from the open passage, mixing with the tears that were flowing from his terrified blank eyes. His arms remained at his sides, unusable, heavy, his brain not quite up to date with what had occurred. He didn't take any head to his cut cheeks, the small razor thin slices which had pierced his being.

And even as his parents raced into the room, picking up their lifeless child, rocking him and attempting to warm him from the chill of the water, the remained ignorant of the journal, which suddenly held much words, and for some unknown reason could not be opened.

Before long the book had been tossed out, the parental figures figuring it to be junk since it would not open, the pages and binding stuck together. It was found, not too long after, by a small couple, who enjoyed staring at the odd marking which had made their way upon the leather cover, and it disappeared from known existence.

Until twelve years later.

* * *

_**Chris**: Ah, the prologue, which ended up being quite long. The main story will remain almost the same style of writing, except with a lot more dialogue. I tried to make it slightly creepy, but feel as if I failed to do so. (I'm more of a dark writer… or attempt) So please, tell me, did you enjoy! I would love to hear your comments, and maybe I can get to work on chapter two earlier then expected._

_Until then, see you again!_


	2. Book of Nightmares

_**Chris**: Yep, I'm back! " Thanks for the reviews all! I got a few interesting ones, but I guess I'll cover them all here anyways. OInner SweatdropO_

_Winged Golden Tiger: Ah, thank you for the positive reinforcement. I truly was worried about the setting and how to pull it off, but you made my day. " Thankies so much for your time in writing such a long review. OHuggleso._

_psychotic KAT: Short, and wonderful. " Of course I would write more!_

_WingedSerpent: Thank you too for the positive reinforcement. About the whole missing a letter, sorries. Unfortunately I use spell check, but when a word is spelled correctly, even if the meaning doesn't make sense, it will miss right over it. So yeah. " I will try to keep re-reading._

_Silverdrake: Yeah, I know about the cliffhangers, but be warned, I'm famous for them! (The Bon and Bon readers hate me… oSniffleo) About the other kid in which he met, yes, there are some spirits that are good, but most not so. And he met the child when he was older. During the time of writing Watanuki was still just a small toddler. (If you consider a five year old a toddler, maybe just a small child.) Thanks again though!_

_SakuraBlossomQuiet1: As you desired, another chapter has been created! Enjoy!_

_Dark Toy: Oh, very nice. " I am happy you enjoyed… I think. " And that you were waiting for this chapter. So nice of you's.

* * *

_

Chapter 1

During most cases, when annoyed, the human brain will slowly and gradually build up emotions. As this occurs, physical features upon the body will begin to appear, causing the item or individual who is the cause of such emotional turmoil to realize what is occurring, and to stop their attack. It is almost like an offensive and defensive mechanism that is built into the human psyche.

Unfortunately Watanuki had no such emotional build up feature, causing much distress to both he, and the man in which he was assaulting currently.

Leaning back, fingers currently jammed into his ears as a form of his own defense, Doumeki closed his eyes, his brain in the beginning process of a headache.

"And I told you to shop calling me--- HEY! Are you listening to me!"

With a sigh the older boy continued onward. Barely clutching onto the umbrella in which he was holding because of lack of grip, he endured the little drops of rain, which were slowly covering him. Anything not to listen to that shrieking voice that had decided that yelling into his eardrums would be a good idea. Although he knew himself that he started the small battle, he still placed on an annoyed face and mumbled something incoherent.

Watanuki himself walked right beside the older boy, one of Yuuko's old umbrellas clutched in his fist. He kept the base close to his hand, rubbing it with his fingers lightly as his annoyance perked, a small way to sooth himself. Although honestly, it wasn't doing him much good.

The two had been walking for over an hour now. Why? No true reason. Watanuki didn't need to work that day, Yuuko deciding that her torture for the week had overflowed and allowing him one day of peace, of which he was very thankful. As for Doumeki, he didn't have his practice due to the rain, and had spotted the glasses wearing student, as he was about to leave school. Neither has spoken a word about where they were headed, or why, but continued on the path, allowing the silence to settle it for them.

"So." Doumeki mumbled, eyes focused forward, voice hinting absolutely no emotion what so ever.

With a glare Watanuki leaned forward, attempting to get a better look him, glasses slowly sliding down his nose. Fixing that little problem, he scowled. "So what?"

Doumeki merely shrugged, much to Watanuki's aggravation, and continued forward. This resulted in more yelling, most of which was inaudible due to the rain, or the fact that much of the words seemed to be jammed together in one long breath. Flailing ensued, and before long it was over again. To Watanuki, it was like Doumeki was placed upon this Earth to increase his blood pressure. To Doumeki, Watanuki provided much entertainment, but sadly his hearing was the price to pay.

With a sigh Watanuki looking down, watching the small rivers that flowed by his feet as he walked, his shoes catching small droplets of rain and flinging them forward. Before long it became like a silent game, and he attempted to pick up even more water as he stepped, throwing his leg out with a slight bit more force then normal. With a glazed look Doumeki watched, but remained quiet.

Finally he coughed, looking upward, eyeing their surroundings. "Hey…"

"Hey what!" Was the obvious response, followed by some yelling that could almost be counted as a "And don't call me 'Hey'!".

Watanuki blinked as Doumeki pointed, following his gaze. It only took him a few seconds to realize they had entered the middle of town, and were now walking the busy streets of the business section. Small shops and restaurants stared back at him, coaxing his senses with beautiful bright colors and sweet smells. Closing his eyes, he took in the aroma's, allowing his brain to register everything slowly. Opening them back up, he hissed, realizing that his companion had gotten a head, and was now eyeing a small coffee shop window.

"Well, get something if you want it." Watanuki growled, getting up to the steps and standing beneath the covered screen. Unclipping the umbrella, he shook it lightly, trying to rid it of any stray rain droplets, which only caused him to become a slightly bit more wet then prior.

After a moment of silence Doumeki grabbed his arm, pushing him through the door and pointing to a menu which hung above. "Café de' luiet, large. Buy me one."

After a few minor seconds, the gears in his brain attempting to function, the smaller boy hunched over, hands clenching into fists, growled. "Buy it for yourself you jerk!"

Moment later they were sitting at a bar stool, Doumeki sipping his drink, Watanuki some water, and playing with his wallet.

Some things never change.

Laying his head on the table, Watanuki sighed, enjoying the cooling feeling the glossed wood had against his skin. Closing his eyes, he yawned, listening faintly to something Doumeki was mumbling, but not quite taking it in.

Suddenly his eyes opened, back hunching forward, hand clenching to his check. With a pained expression he gasped, clawing into his shirt, attempting to rub away whatever invisible fiend had assaulted him. Beside him Doumeki stood, grasping Watanuki's shoulder, brow furrowing in confusion and worry.

"Watanuki!" With his hand, he shook the smaller boy. "Watanuki, what's wrong?"

As quickly as it had come, the pain subsided, and Watanuki could only lay his forehead back down on the table, gasping. It had felt almost like what would be described as a heart attack, and yet never experiencing one, he couldn't quite tell. All he knew was that it was sudden, quick, and hurt like hell. And a voice…

"I'm fine." He gasped, sliding off the chair and getting to his feet. It took a moment for him to get his bearings, his think body still shaking, but he managed.

Behind him Doumeki held out a hand, preparing to catch him if he fell, but said nothing more. Knowing Watanuki for as long as he had, he knew it would be useless to attempt to get him to go into further detail. Leaving his half full drink, they headed out of the café in silence.

Shaking his head, Watanuki stared at his feet, still rubbing his chest. Eyes half lidded, he walked, forgetting completely about the umbrella. Doumeki opened up his, standing beside the boy and holding it above the two of them.

'What… what was that… And w…"

Eyes wide, Watanuki turned, facing away from Doumeki. Blinking in confusion, he walked, as if his legs had a mind of their own, into a small alley. Not quite sure what to do, but deciding that leaving the other boy alone would be definitely a bad idea (Especially if something were to happen and Yuuko were to find out her little slave… er… assistant was unable to work.) he followed.

"Did you hear it?" Watanuki finally asked, a few feet in front of him, slowly being soaked by the rain.

"Hear what?" Was all the response that he gave, still trying to get the umbrella over Watanuki, but failing.

"The voice…"

And Watanuki stopped, standing before what appeared to be a small shop. Tilting his head, Watanuki looked about, trying to find any evidence of where they were, or a title of the store in which they had stopped. Finding nothing, and shaking his head, he pushed open the door.

"It's coming from in here…"

Doumeki followed reluctantly, eyes shifting from one area to another as he slowly made his way in behind Watanuki. Usually he was a very calm individual, and took things lighter then most, but this time he had a gut feeling…

And the fact that Watanuki himself didn't seem to be doing so well.

The shop was rather small, and looked more like an antique toy house then an actual shop. All around items were littered on shelves, covered in dust and dirt. They looked as if they hadn't been moved in years, and even as Doumeki lifted a small trinket from its stand, he could see the clean wax that was once the shelf top. The air around him seemed heavy and silent.

"No ones here." He finally muttered, pointing out the obvious, as was his trait. Watanuki seemed to ignore him though, looking about, hand against his chest, searching every nook and cranny he could get his thin fingers into.

"It's here…" He mumbled again, almost as if talking to himself. Brushing away a strand of black hair which had invaded his vision, he continued his search. A determined look plastered upon his face, he bent over, reaching into a desk, fiddling in the dark. After a moment he stood straight, blinking, and took his hand out, fingers curled around a small rectangular object.

To Doumeki it seemed just like any normal book. Having a mass of them in his own home, and his shed, thanks to a certain grandfather, he had pretty much seen all types. It was old, or looked it, covered in scratches and completed with a torn binding. A red cover, with odd markings, it was a complete work of art.

Grabbing it from his hand, Doumeki turned it back and forth, much to Watanuki's annoyance. With a concentrated glare, and felt the top, rubbing his fingers lightly over the binding. After a few seconds he turned it back the right way, digging his hands under the cover and pulling…

And yet nothing occurred. Teeth clenched, he began to pull with all his power, a growing frustration starting to boil in his mind. Finally with a defeated sigh he gave up, instead deciding to stare at it, willing it with his mind to open.

With a growl Watanuki snatched the small object from his grip, holding it against him. Figuring Doumeki wasn't worth his precious stare, he turned his attention to the book, turning his back to the archer.

And suddenly it opened. In his shocked surprise Watanuki released his hold, the open book falling to the floor with a dull thud at his feet.

"What happened?" Leaning forward, Doumeki stared at the pages, attempting to read what was written.

And the words began to move, twist, folding back and forth. Before their eyes the words crumpled together, forming one large, black mass, which rocked back and forth on the pages. And as if coming from a large creature, it hissed.

Doumeki didn't even have time to blink as the blank ink like thing shot out like a bullet, it's body morphing into a long stream, and going right through Watanuki, who could only stand in shock.

"Watanuki!" Doumeki screamed, standing up and rushing to him.

Whatever had come from the now empty book had disappeared, leaving no trail of evidence behind. Except for Watanuki who stood, eyes wide and glazed over, mouth in the shape of a small "o". He was trembling, but seemed to hold his ground, glancing at Doumeki for a quick second.

And all that welcomed him was darkness.

OO

* * *

_**Chris**: oBlink blinko " Hi everyone! Heh. Yeah, wrote chapter one finally. Took me a bit. I've actually been doing this in between classes, so that's why it took me a while. Thank you all for being so patient. Usually I rarely ever update fanfictions before a two week period, but I was bored…_

_Well, hope you enjoyed, and hope to see you in chapter two!_

_And of course review please. You know I love it!_


	3. Water

_**Chris**: Hello all! Another chapter. Yes, I know it took a while, but...umm… I have no excuse. OO So time to answer reviews!_

_Icedragonchilde: " Thank you for another wonderful review of said chapter two. Of course, grammar errors suck, and I'm using my word processor as much as possible, but because of my lack of ability to write at home, I need to do it on the schools computer, resulting in my wonderful psycho librarian to attack me whenever I drop my guard. Writing has proved to be quite a trip._

_Winged Golden Tiger: Ah yes, chapter two, just for you! And the others of course… but we'll ignore that. OO I'm glad you enjoyed their interaction. Being as how I don't write many xXxHolic fanfictions, it's nice to see I'm doing well._

_Anbu Fox: So you enjoyed the introduction, thank you! "_

_Bunnykitune: 0Inner Sweatdrop0 Umm… heh, I don't know if that was a good review or bad, but I'll just take it as a compliment. Read on and find out.

* * *

_

**Chapter 2:**

A swirling black mass of darkness and ugly, horrible smelling waves of what could be called "death". It was hard to breathe, to move, to form any function besides stare around one's self. Every motion, every wave of the hand, or even bat of the eye, proved to be a difficult challenge, and wiped out almost all the energy he didn't even know he possessed.

He wasn't standing, nor was he sitting, but merely remaining in place in a way that was unknown. As he looked around, fear filling his mind and aching at his being, he realized that besides those surroundings, he could see nothing more. Even to stare down, what he believed to be his vision swimming through the air, he could find no inclination that he was even there as a being. His body, or what he thought was his body, was not there. Even as he felt his wrist flick, his leg twitch, he could see nothing below him, around him. Everything was just a blur, and of what he could not tell.

Something moved. Spinning around, or what could be considered to be so, his vision shifting to look toward his left, he stared into the darkness. Yet he saw nothing, and the air remained its sickening color with no disturbances.

Hair. Yes, he could see it. Although he had no hands he reached up, taking a piece which was hanging above him, fingers playing with the strands absentmindedly. After a moment he drew in a breath, braced himself, and looked upward.

There it was. Slowly it began to crawl, as if there was a vertical wall before him and it was just crawling like it had been on the floor. Long bony fingers, black and aged, rotted and dead, reached out towards him. The body, or what he believed to be so, twitched and jerked. It's face was shielded by the long knotted strands of black, and yet it's eye glowed hatred down upon him.

It screamed, he fall, and suddenly it was on him. Tearing and ripping, it's claws forcing themselves into his being and destroying him from the inside.

And the dark mass of black continued to swirl, undisturbed.

OO

Watanuki's eyes shot open, a silent scream on his lips, his hand and arm jerking forward, clawing into the air. With all his strength he began to kick and jerk, trying to get his attacker off, attempting to claw and bite at whomever held him. With another scream he pushed his body forward, slamming into the heavy mass which attempted to hold him down and sending it sprawling.

"Doumeki…"

Even though his glasses were now at least four feet away, his blurred vision could make out the form of his self proclaimed "arch-rival", now rubbing his head as he slowly sat up from the assault. The older boy glared over at him, clearly un-amused by the episode, and stood. After a moment of silence he reached his hand downward, almost as if to give him a silent forgiveness, and waited for Watanuki to act.

Instead Watanuki sat in place, eyes scanning the area. He was still in the shop, the items around them still dusty, the area still smelling of mildew and the essence of age. Nothing moved, even after all that was done, and whomever owned the shop, not that he had any hint of whomever that might have been, never wandered out to figure out the cause of the screaming. Everything remained silent, as it was, before and after they had stepped through the door.

"What… happened?" He finally breathed, still not looking over at Doumeki, who's hand was still waiting.

After another moment Doumeki's face turned away. "That book…"

Oh yeah, he had forgotten. Grabbing his glasses, and even taking Doumeki's hand, not that he took any notice; Watanuki began looking about the room, searching for the item in question.

Oddly enough he felt better then he had before. His chest didn't hurt anymore, and the strange voice in his head had evaporated. Shaking his head, he rubbed his shoulder, stretching it out slightly and relaxing his tense muscles.

"Well… Let's go…" He mumbled, turning away from the items that had once beckoned him and stepping out, heading down the rain streaked road.

OO

With a sigh Watanuki leaned back, resting his hip against the tableside, attempting to relax as he cleaned out yet another glass.

Yuuko's needs had become more and more frequent, or what she called "needs", he truly just called them pure annoyances. She had been much more demanding as of late, and had even called him up in the dead of night just to fetch her some alcohol which she had in the house, but didn't want to get up to get. Although he was growing frustrated of her antics, other then the occasional scream and flail, he could do no more then comply.

It was odd, how no matter what occurred he would always do as she wished. He wanted to say he hated it, wanted to throw himself out of the doorway of the shop and run away, leaving her and the girls and the little black ball of microwave fodder for good.

But he couldn't.

Something in his body always made him turn back when he attempted. Always made him shake his head, rest his bag more comfortably on his shoulder and spin around, stepping back into the small building to continue his everyday work. How easy it would be for him to just leave, though in all actuality he didn't believe Yuuko would allow him the luxury. She would probably find some way to drag him back, whether it be by her own means, or some creature or bad omen that she would sick upon him.

Also, he had grown used to the lifestyle of things. At least with her he had a chance to be cured of the curse that was his life, his being.

He had also begun to have more and more disturbing thoughts. Did he truly want his power, the ability to see such things, such creatures, to go away? As he walked down the road, witnessing the horrible monstrosities as they made their way, he would shudder and beg that one day he too, would be normal. On other days he would realize that his life wasn't all that bad. He had met a lot of creatures, the fox child and father, the pipe fox, even the sprites, which had made his day and given him happiness. And now that Yuuko was in his life, he realized it wasn't too boring. Without such powers he would have never truly gotten along with Doumeki. (Of course he would never admit to himself of this, it was merely a cause of action that forced him to be with the aggravating monotonous boy, pure and simple.) During and after school would always be the same. Get up, go to school, go home, eat, clean, sleep, get up. Honestly, even he himself had to admit he didn't have many true friends, and none which ever entered him home, so without such annoyances as Yuuko and Doumeki and even the spirits, he wouldn't have much of an existence.

Shaking his head once more Watanuki stood up straight, placing the glass onto its holder upon the shelf, grabbing another. His brow furrowed his head reached up, touching the top of the counter, feeling blindly.

Water. There was a moist feeling on the wood, although he would have never stuck anything wet up there. To get wood wet was purely idiotic, and a self-proclaimed professional such as himself would never do such a thing.

Grabbing a chair, which stood beside him, he reached up, grabbing the counter top and lifting himself up, feeling the cushion sink in on the weight of his feet. Pushing the shelf door open wider, he peered in, scanning the top layer to find the source.

Reaching in, Watanuki felt around, finally finding the moist area. Lurching his hand back he made a small mental note, feeling the liquid was more slimy then anything else. Looking down, he stared at his hand, now covered in a black layer of grime and dirt.

_'Dirt?'_

Taking a cloth from the drawer he climbed back up, reaching in and wiping down the mess which he knew hadn't been there before, unless there had been a leak. Taking this into consideration he created a note in his mind to fix that later and climbed down, putting the chair back where it belonged and heading over to the sink. Turning on the water, he placed the cloth beneath it and began wringing out the mess.

Yet there was none.

Instead, the cloth was perfectly clean, and even dry, or it had been. The water which spewed from the tank now held the same color as the shelf; the liquid seeping dirt and mess, brown and black poured down and splashed onto his shirt and face. With a frustrated growl he yanked the handle, shutting of the water and stopping the flow.

He would need to fix that too.

OO

"Yuuko-san! Dinner is done!"

Because of the lack of clean water Watanuki had decided to settle with something instant that he could just heat up and go. Now the food sat comfortable on the tray, warm and ready. Taking his time he added a few more spices and placed the alcohol at the side.

One could never have jut plain food.

"Yuuko-san!" He called again, but no answer. Undoubtedly she would be sitting in the other room, waiting patiently for him to stomp over and dump the meal before her and if she were a queen. Clenching his teeth he grabbed the tray, turning and stepping out.

Sure enough there she sat, enjoying some sort of book, sitting at the small table which was taking over the middle of the room. She was on her knees, elbows on the tabletop, eyes cast downward. She made no motion that she knew he was there, but he knew better.

Just as he was about to step over and give her a piece of his mind he stopped, eyes slowly widening, mouth agape. Without even realizing it he released his hold on the tray, the food falling and spilling to the floor with a loud clatter.

There, beneath the table, dark putrid water began to pour, dying and seeping into the carpet, slowly heading towards his shaking form.

OO

* * *

_**Chris**: oLooks aboveo Hm? Enjoy? I received six reviewers for the first chapter, and five for the second, so I'm going to say it's a slight success, with a little more then a few hundred readers. Yay!_

_I was trying to make it seem a little creepier, and will add more. How I love tension!_

_So yeah, read and review! (As if I even need to tell you)_


	4. Bathroom

_**Chris**: Wow, I waited for a while and ended up getting a lot of reviews. Thanks guys for kicking my butt in gear!_

_**Winged Golden Tiger**: Yeah, sometimes I felt his feelings about his current situation, as well as with the group, sometimes isn't expressed, and I actually wanted to do a whole different fanfiction addressing the idea. Hm._

_**I****cedragonchilde**: XD Yes, we all do feel for Watanuki. Pats him_

_**Lithium Delusions**: And the next chapter you shall have. And yes, I've always described Mokona like that, so I felt it needed to be placed SOMEWHERE in this fanfiction mess._

_**Anbu Fox**: I will take the picturing within your mind as a good thing, thank you! "_

_**GunnHiragashi**: Hehe, hey. Thanks for the review. Hides Please don't hurt me! TT_

_**TerraFria**: Actually the whole chapter with his childhood was so TOUGH! Erk. Glad you enjoyed though._

_**WingedSerpent**: Honestly I am at a loss for the prospect of Yuko. I wanted this fanfiction to be mainly around Doumeki and Watanuki, with perhaps a little less involvement of Yuko, but who knows._

_**Memory Dragon**: You know, I don't see many horror fanfictions in an area where there is more of a sense of a horror mystery, so I thought this would be creative. " Heh._

_**Here To Annoy**: Thanks for the compliment! And here's the next chapter for ya!_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sure enough there she sat, enjoying some sort of book, sitting at the small table which was taking over the middle of the room. She was on her knees, elbows on the tabletop, eyes cast downward. She made no motion that she knew he was there, but he knew better.

Just as he was about to step over and give her a piece of his mind he stopped, eyes slowly widening, mouth agape. Without even realizing it he released his hold on the tray, the food falling and spilling to the floor with a loud clatter.

There, beneath the table, dark putrid water began to pour, dying and seeping into the carpet, slowly heading towards his shaking form.

Shaking his head, mind spinning, he blinked, staring down beneath the table…

…Only to see it perfectly clean and without any dark liquid.

"Yuko…san…I…"

The woman at the table merely stared, smoking her pipe and giving him a rather puzzled look. Her eyes moving from his shocked face, she stared down at the food now staining her rug, slowly creating a rather disturbing circle around his feet that would need a lot of attention later.

Realizing this Watanuki dropped to his knee's, words of an unknown origin pouring from his lips, attempting to pick of the fallen food and shove it back onto the tray. Bowing clumsily, he raced back into the kitchen to get a new batch, leaving the witch to stare at where he once stood.

Shaking his head, dumping the food into the garbage, Watanuki leaned against the counter, balling up his fists, eyes tightly closed.

He made a mental note to get some rest in the future.

OO

"What's wrong?"

Glaring, Watanuki turned his head away from the stock character walking beside him, placing onto his face the normal scowl that was usually lingering around him. It was like an automatic reaction, almost like the need the pick at a scab, it just happened without him even realizing it. Doumeki continued to stare at him though, unfazed by the "Watanuki look" that always seemed to come across every time his mere presence was noticed.

It was odd for him. Every once in a while Doumeki would be wandering around the school for no true purpose, just walking, and he would come across the spectacled boy just sitting about. And yet even alone the fellow classmate always looked troubled. Never was there a time he would just be sitting there, a small smile on his face, enjoying the breeze. It was like this constant weight was dropped on his shoulders and it was all he could think about.

Just once Doumeki wanted to see even a sliver of happiness cross that troubled face. Even if it wasn't him to do it. Just a true smile, not one he handed to Himawari or after he assistance some troubled spirit. Just one that would appear just because he was happy at absolutely nothing.

Pure happiness.

"What's wrong?" He repeated, keeping his voice in the normal monotonous of nature.

Looking back at him Doumeki could almost see the cat ears popping out of the side of his head, the boys shoulders inching upward as if he would pounce, or even scratch him across the face. The defensive pose that said "There-is-nothing-wrong-although-there-really-is-and-I-just-don't-want-to-tell-you-because-god-forbid-if-I-ask-for-help". He could read it well by that point.

"Nothing, ok. Just leave me alone… AND WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME!?"

"I'm not, in actuality you're the one following me."

With a rather bland look Doumeki raised a hand, pointing toward the temple which was his dwelling. Almost like Watanuki had been in a daze the boy shook his head, blinking a few times before realizing where he was currently at. The angry glare appearing right back onto his features he turned away, crossing his arms.

"I knew that, I was just seeing if you did!"

Doumeki merely watched in silence as the boy turned away, arms still crossed, trudging onto the crosswalk and out of site. Blinking, he scratched the side of his head and closed his eyes.

He forgot to tell Watanuki what he wanted for lunch the next day.

OO

Watanuki sighed, laying back onto his couch. In his hand a manga, one of the ones Yuko had allowed him to borrow a few days ago and he had forgotten to read. Oddly enough he didn't feel like scanning the pages, merely to lay on the soft cushions and relax. For some reason he3 felt exhausted, and his head was pounding.

With a quick glance he looked around his living space. The few people that had entered, including Doumeki, had all said that his home always looked so blank, almost lonely. He had to admit to himself that it was rather… empty.

Never had he the need to go out a buy something for his small dwelling, it just didn't seem necessary. He was only living there out of the kindness of his landlord, and even paying the small bit of rent that he insisted upon paying was hard enough, considering his lack of constant funds. Buying food was always a huge deal, and he would only buy the best and most nutritious, which was always an issue. With those two mixed together, it was rather difficult to truly do anything, or buy anything for himself.

Something for himself…

It had been so long since he had ever though about that. To be like every other teenager, to get a weekly pay and just go out and blow it on a few needless CD's that would be destroyed in a year or so, or a music player, or a simple movie. To just do what you wanted for a whole day, feeling no consequence for the future. Was that what life was truly about? He couldn't even imagine doing something so… random. Everything he purchased was thought out, planned within his budget, with the pros and cons of "would I use this everyday, or at least most of the time, or would it just go to waste in the closet. Would I re-use it, and is it durable?".

Some could say he was pretty boring, he guessed.

A long time prior he remembered helping an older woman out, for what he couldn't think of, but she had given him such a sad look. He could recall it because it was almost too painful to look at. She only shook her head and sighed, looking away.

"Such a grown adult in such a child-like body…"

A grown adult huh…

_'When was I ever a kid...?'_

Sighing Watanuki lay back against the arm of the couch, relaxing, allowing his eyes to drift shut. Letting out a long yawn slowly drifted to sleep.

OO

Something startled him awake, but what.

Slowly he sat up, rubbing his eyes. Beside him his glasses lay on the couch, being threatened to be squashed if he move the wrong was. Leaning down he grabbed them, also taking the book which had slipped from his stomach and onto the floor.

_'Maybe that was what it was… the book.'_

No, that had occurred when he had jerked away. Stretching, he looked about, realizing that it was pitch black within his living room, no lights on, and the outside showing signs of night. His small alarm clocks hands glowed ten upon the coffee table.

Wiping the sweat from his brow he stood, nearly stumbling around his rug, and made his way toward the bathroom. There was always the need to see it after waking, and he was sure he could vouch for everybody on that.

His ears jerked.

Slowly he turned, listening again. Squinting his eyes he made his way toward his bedroom, inching the door open.

A scratching sound, but none he had ever heard before. Almost like nails on a chalkboard, yet softer, quieter.

_'Must be a cat…'_

It wasn't uncommon that cats would prowl around the apartment complex. Often times if he couldn't finish a certain meal, or something went bad, he would walk outside and place the remains in a small dish where the critters could eat. Someone had to enjoy his mistakes after all.

Shrugging he made his way back into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

His bathroom was rather large oddly, but nothing special. A small bathtub just big enough to sit in and relax a bit, a toilet, and a sink. One corner had been reserved for a large decorative area before he had moved in, but it had been taken out since. The walls were white and bare, the paint chipping off ever so slightly. Glancing at it he made a mental note to re-paint it sometime.

The scratching continued.

Ears perking again, Watanuki looked up from washing his hands. Oddly enough it didn't sound so much like scratching, or maybe a combination between that and shuffling, like something was dragging it's way around his hall.

Before he could make a move to turn the main light flickered off, leaving him alone with the glow of the eerie blue night light which allowed him to move just in case of the current scenario. Blinking away sudden shock, and the inability to see, he began to rub his eyes, attempting to get used to the pitch darkness.

The sound continued, more forced this time.

Dropping to his knee's Watanuki covered his ears, the scratching pounding in his head, almost as if it were on a load speaker. It sounded as if it were coming from all around him, vibrating, banging into him. He could literally hear the walls screaming, the paint chipping away.

Closing his eyes he used his feet to push him into the empty corner, hands still firmly gripping the sides of his head, teeth clenched. Gasping, he opened his eyes; taking one hand off of his eyes he grabbed the door handle, jerking it about. Finally it released its hold, inching open slightly.

As he blinked and moved forward, already prepared to bolt out of the room when he came face to face with a half silhouette, glowing against the blue night light, it's dead, blank eyes staring directly at his own.

He screamed.

* * *

_** Chris**: Hello all! Like? Sorry it was so short, it's four a.m. and I'm exhausted. XD Review please!_


	5. Fall

**_Chris_**_: Hey all! Sorry it took so long to update. Got a new job and have been kinda working on that for a while, plus reading up on the latest chapters of xXxHolic. Things are getting weird. Anybody notice it's kind of like Yukito from CardCaptors? (I don't want to say too much for those who haven't read)_

_**vyravyra**: Heh, I'm glad you think it's good, thank you!_

_**Saina Tsukino**: XD And you get more! Perhaps there will be some Dou/Wata, haven't decided yet. I guess it depends on the readers, heh._

_**Little-fox012**: Heh, I hope to make this fanfic as creepy as possible, without it being over the top. Thank you._

_**Klxzz**: Heh, sorry for it being so short, but thanks for saying it was still good. Hope this one will be longer._

_**hiya24**: Won't let your daughter read it? Wow, thank you. XD That makes me feel good._

_**Lithium Delusions**: My ever faithful reviewer. OHugglesO Thankies! Hope you enjoy this one too!_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Closing his eyes, Watanuki used his feet to push him into the empty corner, hands still firmly gripping the sides of his head, teeth clenched. Gasping, he opened his eyes; taking one hand off of his eyes he grabbed the door handle, jerking it about. Finally it released its hold, inching open slightly.

He blinked and moved forward, already prepared to bolt out of the room when he came face to face with a half silhouette, glowing against the blue night light, it's dead, blank eyes staring directly at his own.

He screamed.

Scuttling back, Watanuki placed both hands over his mouth, trying to muffle his own cries. Eyes wide, he felt his heart begin to pound in his chest, an aching sensation that caused him to begin to gasp for breath.

The creature, whatever it was, opened its mouth, a blood curling moan escaping its rotting, cracked lips. Slowly, a hand began to slink into the bathroom, cracking and twitching, reaching its bony fingers toward him. Letting out another small cry its head cracked to the side, white pasty eyes unblinking, staring blankly at the cowering teen huddled under his sink.

Watanuki nearly shrieked as it fell forward, landing on his white tiled floor, a squishing sound being created as it hit. Gasping, the humanoid creature continued to twitch, head slowly rising, matted hair falling around it as it attempted to crawl toward him using its nails.

He watched, unable to move, breathe, as it placed both hands before it, using its fingernails to pull itself forward, the sound splitting into his eardrums. Covering his hands on the side of his head he winced, closing his eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Water, he could feel it. Opening one eye he looked down at his bare feet, seeing a dark, putrid smelling water begin to form near his toes. Slowly it made its way past his feet, his rear and legs beginning to feel the cold chill of the water as it rose.

Following the water he eyed its source, the creature that was still crawling toward him slowly, cracking as it did so. The water poured from beneath it, small waves emanating from its being, soaking the ground and rising up.

By this point the water was above his ankles, the cold becoming unbearable. It was like sitting in a vat of ice cubes in a sewer. He gagged, finally getting to his senses and standing, lurching away from the creature that could only move in inches. Holding his nose he made his way toward the tub, crawling in, attempting to stay as far away from the monster as possible.

_'If I can just get to the door.'_

Yet it was closed, which he couldn't figure out how, considering half its body was moments ago was jammed within the frame. And yet there it stood, closed.

And with no body on the floor.

Watanuki spun, turning this way and that, searching for the creature that just seconds ago was gasping within the water that drenched his floor.

And then there it was, just as he turned, facing him, its face mere inches away from his own. It hung, up side down from his ceiling, standing as if it were the floor. Before he could shriek the creature opened its mouth, the horrible stench wafting into his nose. Gasping, he fell backward, attempting to get away, only to have his foot catch on the side of the tub. Before he knew what to do he was tumbling downwards.

A crack. Opening his mouth to scream as he felt the impact to the back of his head as he hit the floor, he could only gargle as his throat filled with the putrid water. Throwing his arms out, thrashing wildly, he tried to stand, tried to roll, but just couldn't make his body move right. Torrents of water came rushing, covering him, wrapping around his being, taking him under, until all he saw was black.

OO

"He's not ok, did you see those cracks in the bathroom, what could he have been doing?"

"Be quiet, he's fine. He probably tripped is all, he's fine."

"I'm just saying we should perhaps get him to see some help, he's ill. All he ever does is talk to himself and I think he might need to see someone."

"Just, shut up! He's…"

Moaning, Watanuki opened his eyes, staring up into a bright yellow light, waiting for his vision to clear up. Taking in a breath of air he reached his elbow back, sitting himself up slowly, rubbing his aching head.

Brows furrowing in confusion, he began to play with his hair, feeling the bandage that was wrapped around his skull. Letting out another small moan he spun, his legs swinging off the bed and leaned forward, closing his eyes.

_'What happened?'_

"Watanuki, are you alright?"

Looking up, he allowed a weak smile to appear on his face. Placing his hands back on the bed he nodded, tilting his head off to the side.

Before him stood his landlord, a young looking woman in her early thirties. She had always been good to him, and when his parents had died she had taken him in, allowing him his own place to stay, and always watched over him. Often times when he was younger she would enter the apartment she leant to him, the one he was still living in, and make sure he was alright. He enjoyed her company, and always tried to do anything to pay her back. Eventually though he became old enough to pay for the apartment himself, although every once in a while she would attempt to sway his monthly payments.

"We found you passed out in the bathroom sopping wet. Did you trip?" She asked, placing the back of her hand upon his forehead.

Another weak smile and nod, he slid himself off the couch, the lamp staring overhead. They probably had dragged him out of the bathroom and placed him there in order to take care of him.

From behind the woman her husband stood, arms crossed, looking at him. Watanuki never really hit it off with the man. He was kind, and treated him well, they just never really connected, and Watanuki felt the man perhaps didn't want him in the apartment complex.

"Well, just you be careful." His landlord smiled, patting his shoulder. "And please, call me if you're not feeling well, ok?"

"Ok." He nodded.

Turning, she gave him one last reassuring look before stepping out, her husband following right behind. With a sigh Watanuki made his way to the door, about to lock it tight. Blinking, he leaned forward, placing his ear against the wood and closed his eyes.

"Really, he's ill, we should send him away for help. Did you see the damage in that bathroom!?"

"He's fine, just stop it. He's perfectly fine, and I don't want to hear another word about it."

With a sigh he clicked the door lock, leaning his shoulder against the frame. Sliding down, he felt himself finally seated on the tile, hands coming up to cover his face.

Maybe he was finally losing his mind.

OO

"What are you doing?"

Hearing the irking sound of soon to be annoyance, Watanuki turned slowly, glaring into the eyes of Doumeki. With a scowl on his face he turned back, facing the wall of electronics. Grabbing a small camera he began flipping it back and forth, looking for some sort of price tag.

"Oi."

"I'm Not "Oi"." He mumbled, deciding that arguing with the other teen wouldn't get him no where at that current moment. He was too preoccupied as it was.

"If you're looking for a camcorder, I have one."

Glaring back at him, Watanuki couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow. Slowly he placed down the one he was playing with, crossed his arms, and look at him. "Oh? And?"

Doumeki shrugged, the emotionless expression still plastered upon his face. "If you need it for something…"

"Well, not that I need any of your assistance, but I do for something very important. Not that I would ask you for yours, because I don't need it."

Doumeki blinked once, attempting to form something to say, or at least register what was just said to him, but decided to shrug and turn away instead. Seeing this Watanuki fumed up, huffed, and walked by the other boy before he could take a step.

"Fine! I'll borrow yours since you're begging me to, but I won't do it a second time!" He growled, stomping out.

And so the conversation ended, and without Doumeki's mind to even create something to respond back. He was just happy that he didn't have to think too hard, and that decisions were pretty much made up for him.

OO

Finally done, Watanuki nodded, feeling his chest swell up with anticipation.

Above his bed hung a video camera, the same one Doumeki allowed his to steal for the time being, and only because he begged. (He would not admit he was happy that he didn't have to buy one, and surely didn't want to go to Yuuko to ask). There it hung, facing the window, turned on and ready to begin taping.

With a yawn Watanuki crawled under his blankets, fully prepared to finally see what was truly going on. He would catch this creature, maybe even show it to Yuuko and ask her advice. Or maybe not, depending on the fee. It was becoming harder and harder to depend on people now-a-days.

Closing his eyes he relaxed into the pillow, allowing a small sigh to escape his lips.

And so the scratching began.

OO

* * *

_**Chris**: Heh, yay, sorry again for how long that took, and I hope you enjoy! I know, it seems a bit slow, doesn't it. I'm working a lot on my online comic. I have a bunch of characters for it on deviant. You just need to search "Saeton" under fan art and you'll see my pics. They want me to finish the storyplot for the third chapter and I'm feeling pressured, heh._

_P.S. I re-did this for the spelling mistakes, enjoy! _

_Well, Review please!_


	6. Tape

_**Chris**: Hello all, once again! Took me long enough eh? I was actually waiting for more reviews, and didn't even notice that I had enough. XD Stupid me. Well, here we go!_

_Manaka-ta: Heh, sorry about the creature coming down from the ceiling, but glad that it at least scared you! Hopefully… OO_

_Lithium Delusions: Once again, evil beta reader ran away. Sorry about all that. I write in the early mornings and never pay attention to what I'm typing. Though glad it scared you, too. " So another for Dou/Wata, Hm._

_Little-fox012: And in this chapter you will see! Heh, hope you enjoy._

_Saina Tsukino: Yes… math is horrifying. oHides behind his bookcaseo OO Hope you did well._

_the nsomniac artist: A good start! Hmph! Yay! I don't know. Thank you!_

_Naruta13: Well, at least I got it in character, thank you for saying that. That has been a bit of a worry for me. Heh._

_Winged Golden Tiger: As for the land lord not seeing the water, I guess I didn't place it clearly enough. Crap. It was supposed to have been, let's say, not there. They merely saw him on the floor, with some minor spills of liquid, but not to the same point that Watanuki had seen. Oo Hope I put that better, I don't know. Like as much as you would get initially stepping out of the tub._

_lovova: I tried to make the scene a little better in his dealings with Doumeki. I haven't_

_had many chances to put them together yet so it's been difficult._

_Silver Moon Mistress: XD Aw, don't put it in such a way, you can depend on people! You can depend on me in writing another chapter… Ta da!! Although it took me long enough. OO_

_Library Drone SAR: Well thank you! And I LOVE your review!! "_

_Wow, that took almost a whole page. OO Too much commenting! In any case, on with the show! And with those reading right now the manga series, about him not remembering everyone that he's met… ignore that! OO (Damn Clamp, they read this with the introduction of the land lord and decided to screw with my mind!)_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

With a yawn Watanuki crawled under his blankets, fully prepared to finally see what was truly going on. He would catch this creature, maybe even show it to Yuuko and ask her advice. Or maybe not, depending on the fee. It was becoming harder and harder to depend on people now-a-days.

Closing his eyes he relaxed into the pillow, allowing a small sigh to escape his lips.

And so the scratching began.

Eyes shooting open Watanuki sad up in bed, slowly, just enough to be able to see over the blankets that hid most of his face. Vision gazing around him, his sigh attempting to get used to the darkness he put himself in, he watched and waited, listening as the scratching increased.

It was like a cat screeching directly into his ear, the sound was piercing and was quickly giving him a hell of a headache. Teeth clenched he blinked, now sitting straight up, the blanket falling onto his lap. All he could hear was the scratching, but his sight wouldn't allow him to view anything beyond that.

Reaching over to his left he pulled open the small drawer of the desk beside him, used mainly as a resting place for his glasses. Blindly he reached in, fingers dancing in the dust and dirt that was dwelling within, forgotten long before. Finally his hand rested against what he had been searching for, fingers wrapping around its plastic base and pulling it out to freedom.

The flashlight was light weight, feeling like a feather within his grasp at any normal time, and yet tonight it felt like a clear weight. Hands sweating he played with the item, not sure if he should turn it on or not. Not even sure if he wanted to. It normally rested in his desk, but never had he actually used it for any purpose, it was more like a decoration. The flashlight wasn't even all that strong, just something he purchased in a dollar store a few years prior for one of those "just in case" purposes.

This felt like a "just in case" time to him.

Breathing deeply Watanuki felt for the knob on its side, clicking it on. The flashlight blinked for a few seconds as if fighting itself to turn on or not. Finally after only a few clicks, and some whispered cussing from the owner, it flickered brightly in his eyes. Hissing he brought it out of his vision, rubbing his eyes momentarily.

The light wasn't too strong, in fact, not strong at all, just enough to see a few feet in front of him clearly, not so much so over three yards away. Wincing his eyes, he swayed the flashlight back and forth, looking at the floor, closet, bedpost, everything. Yet, no source to which the sound was coming from.

Suddenly he breathed deeply, holding the breath within his throat. Someone, something, was in here with him. He could just make out the sounds of a soft, raspy breathing. Not even breathing, more like an attempt to take in air, but the lungs just wouldn't cooperate. It sounded as if the person was…

'…Dying.'

Watanuki gulped down his fear, or at least tried very dramatically and with a lot of spirit, and perked his ears up. The sound, as well as the scratching, seemed almost in rhythm.

Grasping the flashlight harder, and knowing he would regret it, Watanuki threw the light toward the ceiling, pin pointing the sounds towards the right corner.

There, what looked like a black shadowed figure, covered in a mass of what could be seen as mud, muck, things Watanuki couldn't even fathom, was hunched. Its left leg and foot rested on his ceiling, its right against his left wall. The creatures back was toward him, its lengthy body going in a downwards position as if it was crawling on his wall. The hands, or what could be called hands, clung to his wallpaper, keeping it in place.

In horror Watanuki watched it twitch, its head coming up to look at him. Its eye, the one horrible, pale eye stared directly into the light, its pupils flashing, dilating. Its hair, or what ever mass was on its head dangled down in strips, some of it falling to the floor in bits, making a sickening squishing sound. It turned its head slightly, mouth opening, the liquid pouring out and onto the floor.

Backing up, hitting his back against his wall, he watched the creatures' whole body begin to turn. Its back, bones, made a sickening crack as it moved. Its legs remaining in place, the creature took its right hand and swung it back, gripping the ceiling. The left one went in place where the left one had been, and it began to turn, to crack. He could hear what should have been the spin make a sickening crunch, the skin slowly twisting.

He couldn't scream, couldn't utter a word as he watched this monster completely turn its body, until it stopped moving. The breathing, the scratching, came to a halt. Watanuki watched in silence as its dead eyes, or eye, watched his shaking figure. Even the sounds of the outside was muted.

The silence only lasted a moment, when his flashlight flickered out.

Opening its mouth the creature let out a deafening screech, to which Watanuki replied by diving out of bed and running to the corner of his room. He didn't even bother to stop as his body slammed into the wooden frame, hands clamping the door handle. Jiggling it, he cursed, swore under his breath, demanding that his hands steady, ordering the door to open.

Yet, like the bathroom, it was locked tight.

Spinning Watanuki placed his back against the wall, feeling the chill of his own sweat start pouring down his body. Around him the room was pitch black, and yet he could still hear it, feel it around him. Even if he couldn't visually see it, he knew it was there, waiting.

Slowly he inched away from the door, desperately attempting to locate the flashlight which he had dropped mere moments ago.

Something fell on the top of his head. Shakily Watanuki reached up, fingers tangling in his hair. Slowly he brought down his hand, feeling the goo which now covered his finger tips. Breathing in deeply he closed his eyes, feeling his body begin to once again go into another shaking fit, yet too frightened to even attempt to scream.

Something wet, slowly slid by his face, over his should, and rested against his neck. It was hot, and he could feel it moving. Gasping Watanuki reached up. As soon as he did so the thing clamped down on his throat, stopped any form of breath to enter or escape.

Wide eyed Watanuki looked up, seeing the creature above him. Even in the dark its pale eye gazed down at him, unblinking. From it's open mouth a long tongue stuck out, dangling, the very thing that was now choking his air intake.

Gasping, coughing, choking, Watanuki fell back, already feeling his body weakening. He could only spit, attempt to utter words as his hands and fingers clawed at the creatures appendage.

Wincing, he felt himself slam into the table behind him. One hand still pulling at the tongue, his free one fell behind him, searching the drawer for anything. Finally grabbing something he wrenched it out, holding it high above him, ready to slam it down upon the tongue.

Suddenly his footing gave out on him, and he felt himself falling backwards. Before he could manage to grab a hold of anything he fell, hitting the wall behind him.

Moaning he blinked, raising his hand up against his head, rubbing his hair. After a few second of this, and much silence he blinked again.

Free?

The thing which had him mere moments ago must have released his hold, because suddenly he could breath. It was almost like it had never even grabbed him. No saliva, no goo which stuck to his body, nothing. Sitting up he rubbed his head again, shaking it in order to fully make sure he wasn't loosing his mind. Looking behind him he realized he had been sleeping for almost eight hours, or at least thought so. He wasn't sure anymore.

'The tape!'

Running Watanuki dived on his chair, reaching up and grabbing the camera which still remained where he had placed it only what seemed like moments ago. Yanking the tape free from its electrical prison he raced into his living room, running into his closet and throwing around anything he felt that wasn't important.

Years prior someone had given him a small TV that he never bothered to even plus in. It was a portable, which allowed for VHS and pretty much nothing more. It just plugged in and he was able to watch movies. Never had he used it before though, he never had any reason to.

'Thank god I didn't throw it away.'

Plugging the small device in he threw in the tape, watching with much anticipation.

As he watched his eyes grew, hands falling to his sides, shoulders dropping. All bit of excitement, all form of any type of proof that he could have had quickly washed away like a wave.

He watched himself, almost a half hour from falling asleep, sit up, the tape filming him closely and with much accuracy. The saw himself grab a small object, what he couldn't tell, from the drawer in his desk and make his way to the wall.

For almost three hours the tape played, Watanuki not even bothering to fast forward. He sat in silence, watching himself use the object, a pen from what he could tell; slowly scratch into the walls of his room.

Suddenly his figure on the tape stopped, dropped the pen, and backed up. Leaning in, Watanuki gasped.

* * *

_**Chris**: Yep, another short chapter. Well, in the next one we finally get to see the ending to the tape, and Doumeki finally gets invovled with all of this. " I do hope you enjoyed, sorry for always taking so long!_

_ -Review! _


	7. Insanity

_**Chris**: I'm alive! It's been so long since I've made a chapter for any fanfiction. I re-read this and decided to continue. Woot._

_Amy: Thanks for the review, and the compliment. As for a romantic sub-plot. I dunno. Hints maybe? Not too sure yet._

_Little-fox012: Well, here you go! XD Featuring the tape chapter._

_Chand Aur Roshani: As I told Amy, I might. But this is more of a horror story, not much as a romantic one._

_Koshilo: Thank you!_

_neyma: Don't worry, I understand. I was being ignorant, you're completely right. " Thank you though._

_Midnight Mystique: That's my intentions! Yay for me!_

_Kinoshita Kristanite: XD You'll see!_

_petaldancer: Thank you, and here you go! A new chapter, finally._

_X-Chan: Well… I didn't hurry, but here we go._

_SpiritAnime: You were really scared? Yes!_

_Estrella85: You should be used to cliffhangers by this point. XD_

* * *

For almost three hours the tape played, Watanuki not even bothering to fast forward. He sat in silence, watching himself use the object, a pen from what he could tell; slowly scratch into the walls of his room.

Suddenly his figure on the tape stopped, dropped the pen, and backed up. Leaning in, Watanuki gasped.

He watched himself slowly back up, looking about the room. Lying back down, the figure on the tape remained there for a few moments before sitting up once more, grabbing the flashlight, and looking about as he had previously. He stood, ran, attempted at the door, and stopped. Watanuki watched in sick disgust and horror as his own hand came up, grabbing a hold of his own throat, and clamp down. His other hand was snaking its way toward the drawer, taking out a long hair pin he had once found on the side of the road, and slammed it down upon his right hand.

Falling backward onto the bed, Watanuki brought up his hand, face emptied of emotion. A trickle of dried liquid had made it way down the back of his hand, the wound, unnoticed before, now stinging in his mind.

Ooo

Doumeki walked into class the next day, mind pretty dull as the morning had rushed up upon him. One minute he was sitting in his room mulling over what he would have Watanuki cook the next day, then all of a sudden… it was the next day. He had nothing he had decided to eat, and it was starting to burn at his nerves. Not that he would express it though, that just wasn't him.

His main topic walked in, just in time. Usually they would have seen each other on the way to school, but Watanuki had not met him at the shrine when he had awoken. It was strange, but he was ignorant as to where exactly Watanuki lived. He had gone there once or twice, but for the life of him he couldn't remember the exact address, only ending up there by accident. Had he known, he would have gone to see him.

"Hey." He said, his voice monotonous per usual.

Expecting a verbal assault he mentally covered his ears… yet nothing happened. Blinking, he watched the younger man walk past him, his figure retreating slowly toward his seat. Doumeki stood in his spot for a moment before stepping over, sitting in front of him.

Honestly he was a rather awkward kind of guy. He usually spoke outright and to the point, yet his brain knew that such actions were not always appropriate. This might have been one of those times. Or it wasn't. He didn't know, nor could his brain manage to muster enough thoughts to figure such a problem out. It was early, he was tired and hungry, and bothered by the silent male behind him. Finally he turned slowly, eyes attempting to look into the others.

No such like. The eyes were downcast, and it looked liked they were going to stay that way.

Something caught his eyes. The hand Watanuki used to hold his books and bags was covered in a small white bandage. Of course this could have been the result of some cooking accident, or a small slip, but this was Watanuki. He didn't make cooking accidents, it wasn't in his nature. And yes, a small slip could have happened, but Doumeki wasn't excepting of such actions.

Without a second thought he had that hand in his own strong pair, fingers instantly winding away the cloth. Watanuki, being Watanuki, because that's all he could really ever be, tried to pull back, his voice ringing protests and curses that Doumeki had long since learned to put into the back of his mind.

What could he say? His grandfather had premonitions as a still. He had the ability to ignore annoyances. He believed that was just as powerful.

"Let me go!" Watanuki shrieked, trying to pull away from the older man. Yet his wrists were small, his strength little, and he was obviously no match.

Eyes blinking, Doumeki stared down at the small stab like wound. It was tiny, but deep. He scanned it, but sadly his grip had loosened, and Watanuki yanked his hand away from him.

"Do you mind?!" He yelled into Doumeki's face.

Rubbing his ear, Doumeki remained silent, staring uncertainly at Watanuki. After a few moments he finally let out a breath, turning back into his seat.

He decided at that moment he needed to meet with Watanuki later that evening.

Ooo

The night was cool, and gave Doumeki a dark chill. He walked onward down the road, not sure exactly where he was headed, but decided to continue onward. In his grip was a small bag, one that Watanuki had allowed him to borrow when he had stolen… er… liberated some of Watanuki's meals. Inside was a tiny address. Vague, but enough to be able to tell where his road was.

Within the last few weeks Doumeki had begun to seen a change in the younger mans behavior. One that honestly, worried him. He didn't like it when Watanuki was bothered, though it seemed to happen more and more lately.

He assumed he was more bothered with his lack of ability to help. Yes, when he was around the younger man he could repel the creatures which attacked him, but that seemed to be all. Watanuki was alone most of the time, and that meant defenseless. And even when he was around, there were some things he couldn't control, some events that were beyond his reach.

As he had grown up he had learned to hate things that were beyond his ability. His grandfathers death might have put that disgust within him, he wasn't sure. He liked to be in control, he liked to know what was going on at all times, he did not like to be left in the dark, or unable to assist when he knew he was needed. So to have met with someone like Watanuki, someone who troubled him more then anyone else because of his complicated existence was rather overwhelming. Yet, he kept coming back for more. He almost enjoyed it.

If he could sum it up, it was like being the best at the bow, and a force coming down on him that was getting bulls eyes like no other. He felt he needed to overcome this new obstacle. To beat it down and take it's ability from it.

He wanted to be able to protect Watanuki with no reservations.

Before he knew it he was at a door. Glancing down at the paper within his hand he read it over, before looking back at the tile that was placed on the wooden frame. Seemed to be the place.

The apartment complex was nothing to be excited about. Just a basic package, and it didn't look too great. But that was perfectly fine for people with little money, which he assumed was the case for Watanuki. Honestly, he didn't know if he would ever feel comfortable living in such a place. His bedroom was the size of Watanuki's kitchen and living room. He could live in a place like that; he just wouldn't be used to it for a long time. Though he assumed it didn't matter.

Taking a hold of the door he pushed it open, trying to be as silent as he could as to not awaken the other people of the complex. It wasn't late, it was just late enough that some people might have already retired. Taking a step into the dark hallway he began his trek towards Watanuki's room.

It wasn't too far away, and only up one flight of stairs. He remembered walking up those stairs several times prior, yet most of it was a blur to him. Perhaps it was because he was just blindly following Watanuki with no questions.

He really needed to focus more on his surroundings.

He knocked, softly. Waiting, he began to tap his foot, looking around himself. It really wasn't exciting, and the dark grey walls would have made him depressed long before he ever decided to move in, if that would ever happen.

Two minutes. Nothing.

…

Five minutes.

…

He was annoyed. Grabbing a hold of the handle he pushed it open, stepping into the small apartment.

Dark air swept into his senses, and he coughed. It smelled as if no one had aired the building out in weeks. Old dust and a musky scent. Shaking his head he stepped forward, noting the dark atmosphere, which included no lights and a heavy feeling upon his shoulders.

Everything was silent. Perhaps Watanuki wasn't home. Stepping forward, he walked into the hall, taking in everything around him. Which honestly, wasn't much. The house was as empty as always.

Something caught his vision. Stepping over toward Watanuki's shelf, he grabbed a hold of a small TV. He had never seen this before. Watanuki, actually having a bit of technology in his home, it was almost enough for him to whip out a calendar and write it down.

Curiosity smacked him upside the head, and Doumeki clicked it on.

He couldn't have even register what he watched, even though he was viewing it right before him. Watanuki, crying and screeching, etching into his own walls, and the self abuse that he was putting upon his own body. It was as if he mind wasn't there, as if he had escaped himself and his being was being controlled by another force. The person that he watched could not have been Watanuki, he just couldn't see it.

Something crashed in the kitchen. Dropping the small TV, he heard it smash to the ground, a small voice in his head ringing "you're going to have to pay for that later you know". Spinning towards the kitchen, he slowly he made his way over.

His brain stopped upon reaching the door, everything in his mind becoming nothing more then lost thoughts. It was as if his body had shut down, the shock over whelming him.

Before him was what looked like the kitchen, scarred and cut into with long jagged lines. In the middle was Watanuki, his fingernails broken and bleeding from the wounds that he had inflicted from cutting into the walls. A look of madness was plastered upon his face, eyes dilated, mouth open in a horrified silent scream.

In his hands, which were held high above his head, a sharp kitchen blade. It had taken Doumeki a few moments to see it, to be blinded by the reflection as a car had driven by. Upon seeing it, his mouth opened, body moving, yet so slowly.

And the blade was sent downward, piercing the clothing that covered Watanuki's belly, a mad scream burning into the air.

Ooo

* * *

_**Chris**: :3 Yeah. Enjoy? Well, per usual, review. Sorry for the long update._

_Over and Out!_


	8. Closet

_**Chris**: Hot damn it's been a while. Sorry all, been working on my comic, in college, and we have a Lolita shop started, so I've been doing a lot of sewing. I also just broke my cheekbone on a metal pole, so it's been a very painful few days. xD Oo It's been hectic. But after a friend of mine took off for the military I decided to continue this for her. Good luck Bry!_

_Also, I'm barely keeping up with all the new volumes online, it's hard. It's all become so confusing. Watanuki, Syoaran… whatever. Let's keep it simple here people. So whatever I write, if it contradicts what's in black and white, I'm sorry._

_Midnight Mystique: xD A knife wielding Watanuki would scare the crap out of me. Run!_

_Ray: Well thank you for saying it's a success; it was what I was hoping for. "_

_xxignoredxx: Becoming an author? Well, I have my comic book series, so kind of. I would love to write real books, but I don't have the time. Heh._

_Wasabi-san: Well thank you for all the compliments. Sorry for taking so long._

_SilverKleptoFox: I tried to make it much more dark to fit the Japanese theme, or course most of it all I the fears of entering my own bathroom. Oo You could die in there!_

_Naruta13: Pats the crossed fingers We shall see young one. xD_

_Estrella85: Perhaps he will, perhaps he won't. Dun dun Dunnnn_

_NeoGene: Darkness, suspense? I have enough of that to go around!_

_Lee0616: Update for you's!_

_kudakoneko: You must know what happens?! Forceful aren't we? xD Ok, here ya go._

_XxMoranaxX: Probably not the best, but thank you anyways. Treat for you! Halloween candy_

_Chibi Tsuki Hikari: You'll have to read to find out! Yesh._

* * *

In his hands, which were held high above his head, a sharp kitchen blade. It had taken Doumeki a few moments to see it, to be blinded by the reflection as a car had driven by. Upon seeing it, his mouth opened, body moving, yet so slowly.

And the blade was sent downward, piercing the clothing that covered Watanuki's belly, a mad scream burning into the air.

Doumeki made a mad dash, slamming into the body of Watanuki just as the blade pierced his clothing. The sheer force of his body weight versus that of the smaller boys sent them both flying back, crashing into the drawers of the kitchen sink behind them. Doumeki could feel his shoulder slam into the hard wood, but he ignored the aching pain, instead focusing on the body in his hands.

Watanuki's eyes were wide, shocked, staring straight again. A hand reached up slowly, void of any blade that would cause him harm, to grip onto the back of his head where he had knocked it off the drawer. His lips continued to move as if he was saying something, but no words emerged. After a few silent seconds he looked up At Doumeki, confused.

"What… what are you doing?"

For once this sentence wasn't screamed into the other mans ear. It was calm, almost monotone. A simple question, dripping with confusion. It took Doumeki a few moments to register what he had said before he was grabbing the younger man by the shoulders, shaking him violently.

"What was I doing?! What about you, what were you doing!?"

The words were more accusing then he had meant them to be, much more loud then he usually was. His own voice even scared him, but he wasn't focusing on that right now. Instead he stared down at Watanuki below him, the other boy staring up at him with shock.

Slowly Watanuki shook his head, getting to his feet, body still quivering. He held his hand against his forehead, looking about himself wildly. It was like he was looking for something that wasn't there. In confusion Doumeki watched, standing to his feet himself.

"What's wrong Watanuki?" He asked in a much calmer voice, taking a cautious step towards him. He didn't want to frighten the boy again. "Is there something there?"

Suddenly turning to Doumeki Watanuki began throwing his arms up into the air, words that Doumeki couldn't make out spilling from his mouth. If it was any other person standing before him they would have thought the boy to be mad.

"It was here!" Watanuki cried, pointing all around him. "It was here, it was around me, I was trying to get it off!"

Taking a step forward Doumeki put a hand on Watanuki's shoulder, staring down at him. It was as if all energy escaped Watanuki, and the boy crumpled in his arms, his breathing fast and irregular. Doumeki felt the boys hands tighten against his shirt, almost like a child finding some sort of comfort within the cloth.

Sadly, as fast as it had occurred Watanuki was shoving the other male away, giving him an angered glare.

"What are you doing here!?" He growled. "Who said you could come in, what does it matter anyways to you? If you want me to make you food you're out of your mind!"

The string of words seemed just that, a string. They had no beginning or end, not even a purpose. It was like he was releasing all his anger on Doumeki at once. Not that it bothered the other male too much; he was used to the verbal assault.

"I'm staying the night."

He was sure that would shut him up, and it did. His mouth still open, stuck in mid sentence, Watanuki stared at him in shock. Shaking his head, the young male stomped his foot, pointing to the door.

"Like hell you are!" He screamed. "Get out; I have… things to do!"

And yet his voice beat him out, the yells not quite as strong, the sound of hope stuck in his voice. Doumeki would stay the night no matter what the male said, and he knew the boy with the glasses wouldn't argue for too much longer. There would be a lot of swearing and cursing, some insults dashed here and there, but he would let the older man stay.

"Fine!" He finally gave in, throwing his hands up in the air dramatically. "You can stay, I don't care, just don't get used to it, you can stay in the living room!"

Suddenly the male stopped, looking past Doumeki toward his room, which was oddly enough shut. The look of fear crossed his face for a few seconds, hands dropping. Giving Doumeki a nervous glance, he shook his head, attempting to put on his angry face once more with no avail.

"And… and I'll stay out here too…"

Oo

Lying on the floor, Watanuki stared blankly at the wall in front of him. The air about them was chilly, the heater not working as properly as it probably should have. He didn't seem to notice though as he curled his body around the blankets he had on top of him.

Doumeki lie just above him, the sounds of his soft snoring reaching Watanuki's ears. He could barely hear it, only when he strained his ears. The older man hadn't moved for at least a half hour from then, so Watanuki figured he had long passed out.

There was no way he was going to sleep in that room again. After what had occurred the night before Watanuki couldn't even walk into it. It disgusted him.

Was he losing his mind? Had the many creatures and spirits that followed him taking over his mind? Was he imagining everything that he had seen, and if so, why? The thought that he might be mad, that he could be finally hallucinating just as everyone had said he did frightened him.

The sound again. Perking his ears up Watanuki glanced around him, seeing nothing. It was just the soft sound of scratching, cutting into his ears like a knife. It was almost maddening in itself.

It was going to be another one of those nights. Clutching the blanket tightly Watanuki stood, already feeling tears welling up in his eyes.

The scenery had changed again, the walls a deep red, everything around him crimson in shade. He felt like the room was spinning every time he took a step, shifting away and toward him, making him want to vomit. The sounds of the scratching was getting louder again, his brain feeling like it was going to explode.

Stumbling, tears streaming down his face, feeling ill and dizzy, the boy made his way to a small closet parked in his kitchen, barely three feet tall. Opening the doors, he crawled in, cocooning himself in his blanket. Closing the door Watanuki shoved a pair of scissors that was still in the closet from the night before into the handle on the inside, locking the doors shut.

He could hear it still, the scratching all around him. Yet, like the night before, he felt a small sense of protection. Around him the carvings of several wards that he had used in the past, in an attempt to rescue himself from whatever horrible thing was out there.

A shadow. Looking up, Watanuki stared at the crack in the door. The scratching had stopped. Leaning in closer, breath held, he placed his face against the woods.

And from the other side a body pressed against the door, its rotting fingers attempting to claw through the wood.

Oo

It was a scream that woke him up, and yet it didn't sound like it was anywhere near him. Almost like a scream from a deep dream, one that vibrates and echo's.

Slowly he sat up, rubbing his head, knowing that it would soon be throbbing. Tossing the blanket off him he swung his legs over, rubbing at his face with his hands…

…and saw that Watanuki wasn't below him on the floor.

Looking around, standing, a small bit of panic began to settle in the pit of the other mans stomach. The apartment wasn't big, so it wasn't like it would take long for him to find the boy with glasses, but after what had occurred just a little before, he was on edge. Turning this was and that, he began to wander around the house, calling his name, not caring if he woke up the other people in the adjacent apartments.

"Watanuki, Watanuki!?"

Nothing, not a sound. Dropping his arms, he turned, shoulders sagging. He couldn't think of anywhere that the other man could be. The only other place he didn't look was in the kitchen, but there was no way…

Walking in, Doumeki turned to the small cupboard the rested there. It was small, barely three feet tall and four feet wide, just enough to fit…

'_Watanuki.'_

Bending down, the stock young man rested his face against the wood, attempting to peer in through the cracks. At first he didn't see anything, and he was about to pull away. That was until a small shadow moved from within.

Backing up slightly Doumeki grabbed the door handle, trying to pull it open. It was as if something was blocking it. Clenching his teeth he pulled harder, feeling the handle beginning to tear away from its wood.

"Watanuki, open up." He said. Not cruel, but a clear demand that he wasn't playing around. He was willing to protect Watanuki from whatever he was hiding from, but he couldn't with the young man hiding away in a closet.

The door gave way and Doumeki found himself falling back. From inside he saw Watanuki materializing, eyes wide, and yet he couldn't seem to focus on him.

As he fell, in an almost slow motion process, the world around him began to change. The colors began to blend into one another turning into a deep crimson. The walls came to life, moving, shaping themselves until they looked like they were pulsing.

And the sound of scratching began.

Oo

* * *

_**Chris**: So yeah, it's been a while. Oo I was at the college bored out of my mind and trying to not write an English paper, and here we end up! Oo I hope I didn't lose all my old fans. Well, hope you enjoyed. You know the drill. Click that review button, you know you want to._


	9. Blanket

_**Chris**: Well hello all, nice day isn't it? xD Well, I wouldn't know from your angle, here it's pretty crappy. Once again in college, bored out of my mind, and writing the next chapter. Guess it was a good idea I decided to come around here eh? Doing crappy in my grades, but who cares! Cheers all._

_**Little-fox012**: Funny how you say that, because I adore Silent Hill. xD That game kicks, it's of my top ten. Resident Evil is still the best though. Oo As is Crimson Butterfly… well actually that's just scary. Heh._

_**Naruta13**: oSteals some popcorno Mwahahaha, I win. Oo Well here ya go!_

_**Princess Sin**: Wow, thank you for that, at least I got my point across with the fear factor part. New to xxxholic eh? I love it, it's a good series, and although I don't focus all my energy on it anymore it's still one of my favorites. And to answer the question, sorry for the confusion, but it's still in Doumeki's point of view, I hate it when people change such things but never give a warning. I try to provide a bar or something to let you know that the point of view is changing._

_**SpiritAnime**: Aw, and I love your review, thank you._

_**Kinoshita Kristanite**: xD Not quite sure what you mean, but I'll pretend it was a compliment._

_**NeoGene**: Writing Doumeki is proving harder then I could have imagined, it's quite difficult, but I hope I'm doing well enough. Thank you._

_**xxignoredxx**: xD And see, this chapter didn't take quite as long as the last one did to update! Go me!_

_**Wasabi-san**: As said above. I'm a horrible writer because of my lack of updates. Oo Me sorry._

_**SilverKleptoFox**: Lolita FTW! See you soon? oLooks out windowo AH! Oo Hehe, nevermind. Thank you for the review. Here's the next chapter for you all!

* * *

  
_

"Watanuki, open up." He said. Not cruel, but a clear demand that he wasn't playing around. He was willing to protect Watanuki from whatever he was hiding from, but he couldn't with the young man hiding away in a closet.

The door gave way and Doumeki found himself falling back. From inside he saw Watanuki materializing, eyes wide, and yet he couldn't seem to focus on him.

As he fell, in an almost slow motion process, the world around him began to change. The colors began to blend into one another turning into a deep crimson. The walls came to life, moving, shaping themselves until they looked like they were pulsing.

And the sound of scratching began.

Slowly he sat up, taking in the environment around him carefully. It was as if they weren't in their own world, this new one having a life of its own. Everything seemed alive, even the hard wood floor in which he was once on was now sticky to the touch, and the soft pulse of a heart beat could be felt. As quickly as possible he stood, trying to rid himself of the unearthly feeling.

A few feet away from him sat Watanuki, covered in a blanket in the make shift closet, the wards in which he had used to shield himself a torn mess, looking as if they were aged years more than they actually were. The inside of the closet was covered in the scratch marks, the same type he had thought Watanuki had placed by himself.

Before he was able to utter anything Watanuki dove from the closet, landing on top of him. The large comforter was thrown over them, completely covering them from head to toe. He could already feel their body heat making the area beneath the blanket uncomfortable and hard to breathe in. In addition to that Watanuki was directly above him, all his body weight on Doumeki's chest.

"You idiot!" Watanuki hissed, eyes shut tightly, hands gripping the sides of the blanket tight, making sure there were no openings anywhere. "What did you think you were doing! You should have just left me alone; I told you I don't need any help!"

Although the words were said quite loudly, Doumeki barely paid any attention to them. Instead he put his hands on Watanuki's arms, feeling the young man on him shaking rather violently, much harder than he had ever before. Watanuki's face was buried in Doumeki's shirt, if intention or on accident was unknown, but he was rubbing his face deeper and deeper, a small ache beginning to start up. Doumeki raised his hands, wrapping the other man in his arms, an attempt to calm him down as best as he could. He knew he was a rather awkward person, as much as anyone would say otherwise. Much of what he did or said was on accident, anything he had to think about for more than a few seconds he usually screwed up on.

"What's out there?" He asked, whispering, although he figured no one else could hear them anyways.

The sounds of scratching was loud, an almost piercing sound, and Doumeki could feel his headache growing by the second. Whispers, hisses, and groaning could be heard only a few feet from where they lie, and although Doumeki knew that whatever was making those sounds couldn't be very good for their health, he was still curious.

Watanuki didn't answer, but he tightened his grip on the blanket. Doumeki had this odd memory slam into him of when he himself was a child, and the thought that something had been in his room. For some reason the action of throwing a blanket over his head always made him feel better, always made him feel like it would drive the monster away.

Whether that be truth or a lie, it seemed to be working for Watanuki. Whatever was only a few feet from them remained that way, almost as if it wasn't daring to come into the protection that was their security cloth.

Suddenly Watanuki was jerked from his hold on Doumeki and the blanket, being dragged back before the archer had a chance to take his hand. The sound of him being violently taken, his body scraping against the floor, and his quick cry as deafening.

Along with Watanuki the blanket was taken, and Doumeki was able to see what exactly it was that was surrounding them.

Several dark creatures, rather small in stature, their figures unidentifiable, stared at Doumeki. The seemed to be coming right out of the ground, clawing their way up to the surface. They were almost completely black, minus two tiny orbs that watched Doumeki, as if they were eyes. As one reached up Doumeki could see the darkness falling from it like flesh, making a rather disgusting sound as it hit the floor, splattering the wall and Doumeki himself.

From the other side of the room was Watanuki, a larger creature over him, only this one was slightly more recognizable then the others. Most of its body was covered in the same black ooze like substance, but it had the basic figure of a rotting human. Its bone like fingers was tearing at the boy, its mouth open in a silent scream, the ooze pouring over him.

Doumeki stood up as fast as he could, but whatever the other creatures were pounced, many landing directly upon his back. He could feel their immense weight on him, and he went crashing back to the floor, hissing in pain. The creatures hissed and growled, what might be considered hands crawling all about his body, finally finding rest wherever they chose.

It only took him a few minutes to notice, but he could feel his energy draining. Every second those things were on him he felt weaker and weaker. Because of their weight he was unable to stand once again, and all he could do was writhe and kick, grunting and calling for Watanuki, trying to tug as the creatures. His fingers dug deep into them, but the ooze only fell right off, being replaced by more as quickly as he had pulled at them.

"Watanuki!" He screamed, but even he didn't know if is words could be heard, the only sound he was hearing was his own thrashing and the monsters which mauled at him.

OoO

Watanuki clung hard onto Doumeki, he himself slightly surprised about his actions, but knowing that it had to be done. Doumeki had ripped open the door, and he knew that the other man had been thrust into this new world that was created only for Watanuki. He had to protect the other man, and this was the only way he knew how.

It barely registered to him that he was lying directly on top of Doumeki, that even just the smell of the other man was comforting. He ignored every thought in his mind except the need for comfort, in which his face made contact with the others chest and he buried himself within it. Although his hands clawed at the blanket his body longed for some type of protection, one that he could never get which he was alone in his apartment. He felt only slightly braver then he had before, a little more at ease.

This didn't last long, as the sudden realization that his foot was sticking out from the blanket, his attempt at keeping Doumeki covered causing him to forget about himself. The feeling of a wet, clawed hand coming down on his ankle made him grip harder, but he couldn't stop the thing from tearing him roughly away from his security, pulling him so hard and fast he thought he could hear his ankle break from the pressure.

His scream was muted though, the feeling of pain on his ankle being quickly replaced from the knocking he was receiving as the thing which haunted him dragged him across the room, wrapping itself around him, tearing it's claws deep into his flesh. He covered his face as best as he could, fists clenched the rest of his being vulnerable to the beating that he was receiving. He could barely comprehend what was going on, the hands knocking his head to the side, the feeling of dizziness and confusion taking over him.

A tightening sensation over came him, and he could barely breathe. He gasped, his mouth opening, glasses falling to the way side. Although he could barely see, the crimson of the room along with his own blood obscuring his view, he could still see traces of the black creatures which roamed the room.

'Such torture, you feel it every day don't you?'

A voice, almost feminine in nature, but holding a sharp sound, a hollow noise. It was as if the sound was directly in his head, and he couldn't shake it free.

'This pain is the pain of your own mind, what lingers within you. You want it to end, don't you?'

He could feel his body relaxing, the sound almost instantaneously calming him down. A humming began in his head, white noise being the only that that came to his mind. All thoughts began to clear, and the only thing he could do was nod his head.

'Then why don't you? Over there.'

He turned his head slightly, seeing the room only slightly changed. The creatures of whom haunted him had moved to the side, offering him a path. At the end of that path was a door, a bright light coming from directly behind it. The light was warm, he could already feel the heat generating from it. It was comforting.

'Everyone is waiting for you over there, why don't you go.'

And the voices of those he had not heard in so long came to him. Not only were the sounds of Himawari's kind laughter echoing, but the greetings of Doumeki. He could hear Yuuko and her demands for drinks, the girls' cries of happiness as he read another book to them.

But it was the voices of a man and woman that stopped all thoughts. The words were unknown, but it was all said in an almost sing song voice. He recognized them so easily, and yet he shouldn't have been able to. The voices ripped deep into his memories, tearing away any doubt he had moments ago.

"Mother... Father…" He whispered, tears pouring down his face.

And he walked, reaching for the door.

oOo

Doumeki kicked and screamed, his eyes glued to Watanuki and the young boy was torn at by the creature. He only paused for a moment, and that was when the thing did too. It crawled its way up to Watanuki's face, leaning in to the boys' ear, whispering words Doumeki couldn't hear.

And suddenly Watanuki had stood, turning his back to Doumeki as if he couldn't even see him. His hand was reaching forward, fingers twitching for whatever his eyes were locked on. His steps were shaky, feet dragging on the floor. He was mumbling something, and Doumeki could see the salty liquid which poured from his eyes.

He watched Watanuki, his voice screaming for the other to hear him, make his way toward the open window, the five story drop awaiting him.

Ooo

* * *

_**Chris**: Me again. Most of this chapter was all action, so it took me a while. I hope no one was confused by anything. It really didn't take me as long as I had thought it would. Hm. Ah well. Reviews are always appreciated._


	10. Window

_**Chris**: Hello all! Nice to see you once again. In college once more, thank god the semester is almost over. Now, to get something out. A lot of people have been asking "Where is Yuuko in all this, why isn't she helping, she must know what's going on." Well, I'm not involving Yuuko in most of this mainly because I had always wanted a problem in which Watanuki and Doumeki have to do everything on their own without the knowledge of Yuuko. Just one thing where she is in no way involved. Not to say she doesn't know, but just something that is all about the two boys. Nothing against her, but this story is mainly about Doumeki and Watanuki, and I want them to completely solve the problem without any other interferences. So yeah, hence why there's a lack of Haruka too. Hope that made some sense._

_Demon Fox of Midnight: xD Yeah, I'm trying to stay away from the manga. Maybe that's a bad idea, but that's the point of a fanfiction right?! Heh. oShoos the fanfiction awayo_

_SilverKleptoFox: Heh, I should just have you write the end of my fanficion chapters, you seem to sum it all up pretty well. Hopefully you'll keep your promise and I'll see you this time too._

_Kinoshita Kristanite: All shall be answered soon my friend… unless I don't want it to, then it won't! Mwahahaha. oCougho_

_Little-fox012: You have very good insight! Well, read on my friend, once again, all shall be answered soon…_

_Princess Sin: Well thank you for the compliment. I know I am unable at this time to write longer chapters for my fanfictions, merely because the only time I have time to write at all is between classes, and the fight for the computers is hard as it is. Sorry for the delay in everythingis between classes, and the fight for the computers is hard as it is. Sorry for the delay in everything, and thank you for your patience._

_Sapphire And Gold: aw, another compliment! oDies from all of ito Thank you. And sorry for the cliffies, but I warned you I believe in the beginning of this that I was notorious for them! Oo So evil._

_fire and wind storm: This was your first holic fic, then I'm honored! Thank you. I'm glad I could pull you in even a little, and I'll try not to slack of, for your sake!_

_Anabel Sinclair: oSheilds her feeling of virtegoo Oo Well, I tried to help, it might have failed, but I tried none the less. Thank you for reading this far!_

_Naruta13: Heartless? From that game, what is it again? Kingdom Hearts was it? I've never played. xD Have enough other games though. In any case thanks. Yeah, they do kind of seem alike. Hmm… Sorry 'bout that. xD_

_Autumnights: Heh, I will take your words to heart. And as for their relationship, just between you and me, and everyone else reading this I guess, I don't know how much I'll jump into it. I don't incorporate a lot of romance or other things in any of my fanfiction, purely because of the readers. If people enjoy a romance and I don't put it in there, they turn away. If I do, and people don't like it, they also turn away, so I like to allow the reader to decide with out actually writing it one way or the other. xD Makes life easier I think._

_So yeah, onward with the fanfiction!_

* * *

Doumeki kicked and screamed, his eyes glued to Watanuki and the young boy was torn at by the creature. He only paused for a moment, and that was when the thing did too. It crawled its way up to Watanuki's face, leaning in to the boys' ear, whispering words Doumeki couldn't hear.

And suddenly Watanuki had stood, turning his back to Doumeki as if he couldn't even see him. His hand was reaching forward, fingers twitching for whatever his eyes were locked on. His steps were shaky, feet dragging on the floor. He was mumbling something, and Doumeki could see the salty liquid which poured from his eyes.

He watched Watanuki, his voice screaming for the other to hear him, make his way toward the open window, the five story drop awaiting him.

Doumeki let out another scream, his voice going hoarse from all the calls that he was not used to making. It wasn't in his nature to say much of anything, and the constant yelling was causing him to cough violently. For even a split second he wondered if he would need a throat lozenge after the whole mess.

Reaching his leg back Doumeki kicked one of the creatures hard, knocking it off him. He didn't need to think twice as he was sitting up, his body exhausted already, punching and clawing at the other demons. Slowly he stood to his feet, head turning back and forth, eyeing the creatures around him as if daring them to come any closer.

Several of them backed away, almost unsure if they should attack again, and where. The hissed and snarled before a few braved forward, gripping onto Doumeki's leg. It didn't take him long to react, landing a large hit to the things supposed 'head', the creature rolling backwards, unmoving. Soon more came toward him, arms raised.

From the other side of the room Doumeki could only watch Watanuki as he inched forward, grabbing for the window pane. The boy, unknowing of what he was doing, hands moving automatically, unlatched the lock that held the glass in place, one hand pushing the window open. A gust of chilled air smacked Doumeki in the face causing him to turn for a slight second, his body not expecting the cold.

"Watanuki!" This time the yell was more of a demand, but the panic in his voice was evident. He rushed forward- kicking and punching- feeling the slime of the creatures covering him. He ignored their existence though, pushing forward, his mind not allowing himself even a second to stop what he was intending to do.

One hand came forward, grabbing what could have been the shoulder of the large monster which was haunting Watanuki. The thing didn't have a moment to respond as Doumeki pushed it backwards, using it to propel him forward.

Just as he was inching in on Watanuki he watched in almost slow motion as the other man got on the window sill, hand still outstretched as if grabbing for something. The wind from the outside world blew his glasses straight off his face, the metal rimmed items disappearing from view. One leg taking a step, Watanuki fell forward.

Closing his eyes, Doumeki felt his chest slam into the wood of the frame, all the air escaping him. His arm was sticking out the window, mind reeling of what he had just seen. He couldn't focus, couldn't think straight. Watanuki had fallen, was a mangled corpse on the ground, and he had allowed it.

"Ug…"

The sound caught his ear and Doumeki sat up slightly. Doing so he noticed that he found it rather hard, as his hand was gripping something that was pulling him down slightly. Sitting up, he looked out, eyeing the body that he had a hold on.

Watanuki hung belong him, his hand in the grip of Doumeki's. His eyes were shut, mouth moving only slightly. He didn't seem conscience of anything that was going on around him. He merely hung, swinging slightly from the hand that saved him.

Groaning, Doumeki attempted to pull the boy up, his arm burning beginning to burn. For some reason he couldn't find the strength to do much of anything anymore. In fact, he was actually sliding forward, his feet now barely touching the floor.

"Watanuki!" He screamed, gritting his teeth. One eye closed tightly he let out a groan, feeling as if his arm would break off any second. "Watanuki, wake up!"

The other didn't respond, but the creatures behind him did. They jumped, landing hard on Doumeki's back, gripping into his back hard. Doumeki let out a cry as they bit, what remained of his energy being slowly devoured.

From the back of the room the large demon growled, its body cracking as it slowly sat up, glaring at the archer. It inched forward, nails digging into the wooden floor, its minions behind him rushing toward the obstacle in their way.

Letting out a hiss of pain Doumeki shook his head, reminding himself that he had to focus.

"Watanuki." He said, this time slightly calmer. He decided to pay all attention to the body below him. "Watanuki, you need to wake up, I need your help!"

OoO

Watanuki couldn't think of anything that was going on around him as he stepped toward the door, the only thought in his mind was that his family, the people he loved, those he couldn't even remember, where on the other side of the door. He'd be able to escape the horrible nightmares that constantly plagued him, he'd be able to be free of the demons and monsters in his eyes, and mind. The heavenly light was beckoning him, and he needed to go.

Opening the door, he could feel a warm air hit his face. It felt do good around his chilled body, his fingers and toes by this point beginning to go numb. He couldn't even feel the break that had occurred in his ankle. Nothing mattered anymore anyways, he was close to the home that he had always wanted. It only took a few more steps…

And suddenly a call was being banged into his ear. He didn't appreciate the rude cries, didn't want them in his heaven, but he couldn't ignore them. He could tell they were coming from someone he knew, someone that he couldn't quite put his finger to, but he wanted to ignore them. They weren't something he wanted in his new world. This was supposed to be his new sanctuary, why was that annoying sound being allowed it?

"Watanuki, you need to wake up, I need your help!"

Doumeki?

Yes, it was Doumeki, and he sounded troubled. Watanuki looked around him, but he couldn't see the archer. Where was he, why wasn't he there? This was supposed to be his new heaven, the place with all the answers, where was Doumeki?

"It's not perfect… without Doumeki…"

Suddenly the white space began to crack around him. The boy had to cover his ears as the area broke apart, shards of what looked to be glass falling all around him. He watched wide eyes, spinning his head, as they fell to pieces at his feet. Replacing them was a void of darkness, a vast area of black. It was almost wrapping him up, this depressing, horrible emotion that was hidden behind the mirage of heaven.

"Doumeki!"

His eyes shot open, his body letting out a gasp of air. Everything was cold, his toes and hands numb. He couldn't feet anything except the burning of the tips of his ears and nose. Another gust of wind caused him to shiver, eyes darting back and forth, trying to scan the area that he was in.

From above him a cry was heard. Watanuki looked up, seeing Doumeki and the creatures which hung onto him, the other boy looking weak, barely gripping the window sill that he was leaning on. His face was pale, beads of sweat dripping, falling past Watanuki.

"Dou… Doumeki?" He mumbled, rather weak himself. He could barely keep his eyes open. "What happened? What's going on?"

Doumeki let out another groan, trying once again to pull Watanuki up. It only then registered to the smaller boy that he was hanging five stories in the air, but he didn't budge. He couldn't, his body already at its limits. He merely hung there, unsure of how to react.

The creatures on Doumeki's back let out a hiss, one crawling over his head to eye Watanuki. Slowly it inched downward, preparing to grab onto the hand that clutched the other.

"Watanuki…" Doumeki gasped, face screwed up in almost agony from how long he was in such a position. "You need to… do something! What are these things?!"

What were they exactly? Watanuki couldn't tell, but he did know that they were something that had been haunting him for years. He could remember the creature as a child, always huddled against his window, always watching him. The night that it had been allowed in his room, the night that it had disappeared. But why did it go away, how? He couldn't recall, couldn't understand. None of it made any sense.

He did understand one thing though.

"Leave us alone!" He shrieked, not quite sure what he was saying, but the words seemed to spill out from his mouth without his knowledge, or consent. "Leave us alone! I don't need you anymore, I have everything I need right here! You can't tempt me! I have everything I want! So go away! I want to stay right here, with my friends, with the people I love! I want to stay alive!"

The growling grew louder behind Doumeki, and suddenly the creatures began to hiss in agony. The one on his arm opened its wet mouth, a gurgle escaping its throat before falling off, dropping to the ground. From behind him the others followed, clawing at themselves in agony.

The main creature let out an ear piercing scream, reaching forward, but not for Doumeki. It grabbed the sill beside him, lurching itself forward and out the window. It fell past Watanuki, disappearing into the darkness.

Suddenly his grip failed. His fingers almost released themselves automatically, and he could only watch Watanuki's wide eyes stare up at him before he too was falling. Doumeki let out a howl, body lunging forward, slamming once against into the wood of the building, hand clawing for the air.

As the area around him began to return to normal, all Doumeki could hear was the thump of a body hit the ground below.

* * *

_**Chris**: oo Hello all! ^^" How is everyone? Enjoy? The next chapter will be the last, so I hope to see you! Once again, please review! Ah, why am I saying such a thing, you all know the drill._

_Also, if you'd ever like to get in touch with me, you can just send a message to me via e-mail or AIM, name: EriollEden. I have others, but ah well. Maybe next time. I'd love to chat with you all! And I'm already starting another xxxholic fanfiction! Watch out for me!_


	11. Final

_**Chris**: Hello all! Thank you for all the reviews so far! I love them. xD Well, let's get on with the last chapter!_

_**Anabel Sinclair**: Heh, sorry about that. Hopefully THIS one will make you feel a little better. ~Tries to balance her out! Oo_

_**fire and wind storm**: Why thank you for the compliment, and here's the update!_

_**Little-fox012**: xD I wanted people to feel a little bad at the end. Usually everything turns out great, the hero saves the other, but what happened if a mishap occurred? I love being sneaky. xD_

_**xxignoredxx**: Heh, sorry, it is the last one. But I will be making another story soon! Details at the bottom._

_**SilverKleptoFox**: xD I love messing with people. I don't always enjoy happy endings, but who knows. Well… I do, since I'm writing it, but I have to admit I did a lot of this on the fly. The original plotline did change from when I began to when I ended. Interesting._

_**Sapphire And Gold**: Oo ~Watches them chew on my arm~ Oh dear. xD Well, do I at least taste good!?_

_**Kinoshita Kristanite**: Does it really? I've been skipping from actually reading the manga to making up my own things. Unfortunately the manga takes like six years to update here in New York, and the online updates aren't the greatest, so I'm not all in tune with xxxholic right now. I think I know enough. Don't even get me started on Tsubasa._

Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} a:link, {mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-priority:99; color:blue; text-decoration:underline; text-underline:single;} a:visited, {mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-priority:99; color:purple; mso-themecolor:followedhyperlink; text-decoration:underline; text-underline:single;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- ****_: xD You enjoyed? Good! I love suspense._

_**asagohan-no-bento**: Well here ya go! ~Presents the update~_

_**Autumnights**: Well, yeah. Doumeki is a powerful man, but everyone has their limits. I wanted to make him seem like he could at least have one flaw, and that was his inability to hold Watanuki when he needed to. Everyone makes mistakes._

_**SpiritAnime**: Why thank you. I will post to everyone what the title of the next story is in hopes that you all return._

_Questions and comments for all of you at the bottom.

* * *

  
_

The main creature let out an ear piercing scream, reaching forward, but not for Doumeki. It grabbed the sill beside him, lurching itself forward and out the window. It fell past Watanuki, disappearing into the darkness.

Suddenly his grip failed. His fingers almost released themselves automatically, and he could only watch Watanuki's wide eyes stare up at him before he too was falling. Doumeki let out a howl, body lunging forward, slamming once against into the wood of the building, hand clawing for the air.

As the area around him began to return to normal, all Doumeki could hear was the thump of a body hit the ground below.

OO

Honestly, Doumeki didn't know what was worse, feeling himself release Watanuki, or the cracking sound that he heard only seconds later. His eyes had been glued the entire time to the ground, seeing the crumpled mess that was his class mate, his friend.

He was known for his strength, for being an almost flawless person, which even he knew was a lie. He made mistakes, he tripped and fell many a time, but that wasn't what he was supposed to do. He was supposed to be great to everyone, supposed to be the powerful, strong man. Smart, silent, and cool to all the people he talked to. This was more of a characteristic to him rather then a façade, he really was all those things, but they were merely what others saw him as.

In reality he was a bit clumsy. Sometimes he didn't know what to say to people, and when he should say them. At times when he knew that he should have spoken he remained silent, instead of assisting he merely sat there and stared. This wasn't because he was being cool or cold, it was merely because he was at a loss for words. This was a great flaw in his mind, but he never let it out. And instead of seeing this as a flaw people thought it was one part of his 'greatness'.

His body strength. Sure, he was an archer, and his arms and upper body were powerful, but that didn't mean that at times he wasn't weak. Many a time he could barely get out of bed. Sometimes it was difficult for him to lift up a box of books that his father placed into his arms, because on certain days he just didn't feel it. He was strong when he had to be, when he put his mind to it, when the goal was something that he desperately wanted to achieve. Sometimes though his body didn't want to work like it should, and he made mistakes. Sometimes those mistakes were crucial.

He didn't know what was worse. The sight, or the sound, but either way he was only able to sit there, staring at the ground, mind numb. His body had decided to fail on him, his words unable to come out as they should. He knew he should have stood up, knew he should have screamed for anyone else in the building to hear him, knew he should have gone down to the ground in case the small chance Watanuki was still alive, but he just couldn't bring himself to do so.

It was a neighbor of the downstairs apartments who had eventually walked out, hearing the commotion. Doumeki sat there, hand out the window, watching with dull eyes as the woman screamed for her husband, or so he assumed. Watched them both run out, a cell phone in her hand. It was the police and ambulance who entered the room, grabbing him under the arms, asking for answers of what had occurred. And it was Yuuko who stood before him in the hospital, staring down at his lifeless form, who reassured him that everything was going to be alright. His father was there beside him, his mother, not bothering to speak with Yuuko, instead trying to hold their son, whispering words of encouragement.

And it was the doctor who walked out, turning to Yuuko as the first person, apparently assuming she to be the parent. She didn't deny it though, merely remained silent, listening to his words.

OO

He wasn't sure what happened, everything had occurred so fast. Was he still alive? Where was he? All these questions raced through his mind and yet he wasn't really thinking of any of them. In fact, he wasn't really thinking at all. It was like he was stuck in a void, and nothing he did would release him from its clutches. He felt trapped, suffocated, and exposed. And yet he almost enjoyed the feeling. It was enveloping, wrapping around d him like a warm blanket. He didn't really want to rip himself away from the warmth of the darkness.

Unfortunately the voice wasn't going to allow him to rest.

"Watanuki." Yuuko whispered, standing over him, dark hair cascading over her shoulders. When he didn't respond at first she grabbed a chair, pulling it over to take a seat. A hand reached over, touching his chest lightly, shaking his still form. "Watanuki, you need to wake up, come on."

The light was almost blinding, but he knew he couldn't deny Yuuko. He wanted to, but the first thought in his mind was about what she would do to him in the future. He really didn't want any extra work. In fact, for some odd reason, he just wanted to sit around and do nothing. Probably one of the few times that he honestly didn't want to move.

"Mm." He mumbled, finally opening his eyes fully. He winced, hating the fluorescents above him. Slowly he raised a hand, ignoring the bandages that covered him. They didn't even register in his mind as being something out of the norm. "Yuuko? What happened?"

Yuuko smiled at him. Although she would never show it, she was slightly relieved that he was alright. She had not been there to assist, and only received a call when the land lady of Watanuki's home found the phone number in his drawer. She had sensed an evil presence, but had not expected it to come so soon.

Everyone makes mistakes, everyone screws up. Even a great time witch has her limits. Whether it be from stress, confusion, or just silliness, everyone makes mistakes. She was no saint to these facts.

"You're awake." She spoke softly as to not hurt his ears. She assumed that he had a killer headache. "Finally. You were worrying everyone."

Watanuki gave a small nod, turning his head to face her. He put a smile on his face, his normal, fake smile, one of confusion and hurt. Letting out a sigh, he chuckled to himself, bringing his hand up to block the light, seeing the glow from around his fingers.

"What happened?" He finally asked. "Why did it come back?"

Yuuko sighed, resting her back against the chair. Looking out the window, she surveyed their surroundings, attempting to put into words what she knew, what she should have told the boy a long time ago. It was difficult, she knew, but she also knew it was her job to inform him. She would make him pay later.

Of course, perhaps he had already paid her.

"The mind is a powerful thing." She whispered. "Have you ever heard that if you believe in something so much, it can become reality?"

He nodded his head, but remained silent.

"Some say it's true, some say it's not. It's not a proven thing, but the mind is the most powerful thing in the universe. Some say it can even change the waves of the universe so you yourself gain what you desire. Your mind believed for so long that this creature was real, and as a child you created him, just as all children do. They see things, but are reassured that it's all in their heads, none of it's real. But who is to say ones persons reality is not everyones? Just because you can't see it doesn't make it fake.

"Your mind made that creature and it haunted you, desiring your being, your self for it to survive. By doing so it had to have you, but as a child you decided to forget about it, to fight it off, by sealing it away in a journal and forgetting about it. You locked your mind away from it, just as most children do. By taking that book, by opening it, your mind remembered and it came back for you.

"Creatures are made from our fears, out hatred. Yours was your disgust with yourself, your desire to be rid of what makes you you. In doing so, you would be destroying yourself. That world was merely your world, the way you receive everything. And that creature was merely a dark part in your head, desiring your destruction. It was you Watanuki, who wanted to end everything, who was hoping for a way out, even as a child. You were your own enemy."

Watanuki blinked, still staring at his hand. He heard all of the words of his employer, but it was still hard to process. Sadly though, unconsciously, he understood all of it.

"But… the feeling… it's gone." He mumbled.

Yuuko let a smile cross her face. Standing up, she placed a hand on his forehead. Letting a sigh escape her lips, one of gratitude, one of relief, she patted him, turning away.

Stopping at the door she turned, brushing her long hair from her face. Closing her eyes, she nodded.

"Just make sure to be back to work when you get out, you'll be quite a bit behind if you don't."

Watanuki watched her leave, his hand returning to his side. Biting his lower lip he closed his eyes, a small chuckle escaping his throat. Before long it erupted into sad laughter, relief, happiness, everything jumbled together. His confusion, his anxiety, all of it.

Moments later he was asleep, his mind free of the darkness that had overcome him only a little while ago.

Oo

From outside the room Doumeki stood, staring into the window. Yuuko had left moments ago, barely looking at him, merely making her way down the hall and disappearing around the corner. He really didn't care though. All his mind was on was the person in the room.

He didn't know what was worse. Watching him fall, after so long of attempting to hold him. Seeing him land on the ground after he had thought it was all over, that they were safe. After seeing his face, filled with relief, thinking they had one.

He didn't know what was worse. Hearing the horrific sound of the body crumpling to the ground. It kept ringing in his mind, the cracking of the body, and broken limbs, and sound of tearing bone and muscle.

He didn't know what was worse. The thought that his classmate, his partner in Yuuko's schemes, his friend, was dead. He was so sure of it, so positive, that he couldn't even move. His body had given up at him at a crucial moment, and he had allowed it. He could only stare, the image becoming burned in his mind, the sound tearing his thoughts away from him.

He didn't know what was worse.

But here he was, Watanuki, in the room just a few feet in front of him beyond the glass. Resting his hand on the cool transparent solid, he sighed, his forehead following soon after. He knew that he would never be able to get the image from his head, Watanuki falling for a second time. Somehow though seeing it for yourself, watching it happen, the thought that it was his fault felt so much worse then just walking in on it.

Releasing his hold on the glass he turned away, placing his back against it. He would wait there, wait until Watanuki was able to move. He couldn't do much more then that though. He couldn't walk in, couldn't face him, he just couldn't handle it.

He would just wait.

Oo

It took him quite a while to get back up at his feet, and even then he had to undergo much physical therapy. Sadly, Yuuko was unable to assist this time, as he was at the hospital before she had a chance to retrieve him. He didn't mind though, and every once in a while she would visit him to help him out, which made life a lot easier. She wouldn't admit it though, and even when she did she informed him about the price.

He still couldn't walk right, one leg broken, his ankle still snapped, and his other with many cracks, but they were fixable. For a while there he was thrown in a wheelchair, much to his upset. Now though he was able to stand on crutches, walking around the hospital freely, doing this and that to keep himself preoccupied.

It took almost a month for him to be able to escape from the horror that was the white walls of the hospital. Honestly, he hated those placed. They were filled with the stench of death, the constant ghost wandering around lost. He felt depressed whenever he was there. This time though he wasn't bothered too much. At all even. Everything seemed to be rather calm for him. He was curious for a while there. That was until he saw the black head of hair that was Doumeki around the corner, and although he didn't say anything he quirked an eyebrow, curious of the other mans actions.

Himewari had provided him with his homework, and he was sure he was keeping up in class, so that wasn't much of an issue. The thought that he had accidently tripped and fallen out of a window was reason enough that school was allowing him some time away to recuperate. He was thankful for all of it.

It wasn't until he was back in school when he saw Doumeki. Clutches his crutched, bag feeling father heavy against one shoulder, he stared at him, and Doumeki stared back. There was a moment of silence, neither saying much of anything, both ashamed of what had occurred.

Doumeki and Watanuki's powerlessness. And yet neither could realize the other was feeling the same way.

Suddenly Watanuki grinned, one that was sarcastic and all knowing, an attempt to break the ice.

"Get out of my way." He growled, his head jerking to the side. "Can't you tell I'm trying to get by."

Doumeki stared at him for a moment, remaining silent. The inability to speak was once again coming out, and he could only stand there and stare. Watanuki was starting to feel nervous, like he had said something wrong, before the other had walked over and grabbed his bag from his arm.

"You're going to be late." Was all the taller man said.

Watanuki stared up at him before facing back to the ground, letting out a soft chuckle of relief. He decided not to respond this time, decided not to yell or scream, rant or rave. Instead he allowed the other man to take his bag, allowed the help that was needed and desired without any complaint. Instead, he continued on, making his way toward their classroom beside Doumeki, ready to face another day of classes.

Oo

Everyone makes mistakes, everyone has fears and doubts. Sometimes, in some people, they are stronger then in others. Although these doubts, these tears in the fabric of life can be discouraging, they can also be a person's strongest point.

Everyone makes mistakes. Everyone experiences a moment of fear, a moment where they feel utterly helpless. This is not uncommon, and it will never be. No one can be completely sure of themselves; no one can feel completely safe with themselves. This is a fact. Without fear, humans would be unable to survive.

Everyone makes mistakes. Everyone experiences a moment of weakness. Whether physically, or mentally, it happens to everyone at least once, most likely more so. No one is as powerful as they wish they could be, but they attempt, and that's all that matters. When they faultier, they just have to stand up again and try once more.

Everyone makes mistakes. Everyone feels doubt about their lives. Sometimes nothing is going right, sometimes nothing is going the way they want it to be, and they just want everything to end. This is normal, this is natural, and this is nothing to be feared. They just have to shake it off and try again. Eventually things will come out right in the end; it is the passage of life.

Everyone makes mistakes. Everyone feels doubt, everyone feels weakness, and everyone feels fear.

It's what makes us all human.

* * *

_**Chris**: Hello all! Well, that's it, it's over! What did you think? I don't think I have to say it, but reviews are appreciated. ^^' Hope you all had fun with this, and I hope to see you all in my next fanficiton._

_Just curious, I always respond to reviews and such, and have found it to be a little more respectful in some sense, but did you all enjoy it? I'm writing another, and I was curious if you'd like me to continue doing so, or think it's more of a nuisance then anything else. I know it takes up a lot of one page on my word documents, but I never minded._

_Also, a little longer description of my next fanfiction!_

_Title: A Cat's Meow_

_Doumeki and Watanuki happen upon a wounded cat, and Doumeki decides to take it in. Unfortunately both he and Watanuki are ignorant of the demons true intentions really are. Upon seeing the attention that Watanuki is receiving from Doumeki it becomes jealous, and decided to trade places with Watanuki. Taking the young mans form and forcing Watanuki into his, he takes his place, and Watanuki is swept away by his old owner, a woman of the demonic realm who's animals lives don't last very long. Will Doumeki notice this switch, and will he be able to make it in time to save Watanuki?_


End file.
